Monster High 3 point 0
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Monster High 3.1 And you thought Cleo was a... - We meet Cleo's Mom. 3.2 Secret Lives of Monsters - We see what Cleo and Ghoulia do on girl's night out. 3.3 Drop Dead Gorgeous - We get to meet Lagoona's mother and Cleo's Stalker. 3.4 Bonus - Dead Girls - A look into the Future
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High 3.0**

_Note: I put this up a while ago as Monster High Universe 3 but apparently a year after it was put up a moderator took it down, and best I can figure out is because I had my Chapter Titles in the Description and as you can see there is a word some consider to be naughty. BTW. I own nothing I didn't create myself, just borrowing.  
_

**3.1: And you thought Cleo was a Bitch**

"Cleo De Nile, please report to the principal's office. Cleo De Nile, please report to the principal's office." Murmurs went through the class as the announcement was made. Many of the girls were hoping the Egyptian princess was in trouble. She wasn't exactly the most liked monster at school. Clawdeen smirked. She couldn't think of any good reasons Cleo would be called out during class. Still, Cleo stood up in her usual regal manner and walked to the door, her head held high as if nothing could get her down.

It wasn't until she closed the door behind her that Cleo frowned. There was nothing she'd done recently that would warrant the principal's attention. The Fearleading squad was doing just fine without any competitions coming up, so no problems there. She hadn't done anything "bad" to anyone recently, not even Clawdeen. She couldn't think of any awards that would be given out and parent creature conferences had finished a couple of weeks ago. She was baffled.

"Mother?" She exclaimed as she entered the principal's office. Her mother was seated on a small throne which she'd had bought with her, carried by a set of four servants. Cleo couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother and Father had split up a few thousands years earlier. Sure she heard from her mom every so often, when they weren't locked in sarcophagi, but she hadn't seen the woman in person in so long.

"You are looking well daughter." She remarked. Cleo glanced at the Headless Headmistress who was holding her own head under her arm.

"What are you doing here mother?" She asked visibly shaken.

"Your father has been injured and so you will be back in my care for a while." She stated.

"Daddy?" She asked stunned. She hadn't called him that since she'd been half as tall.

"Yes, your father. As per our agreement, you will continue to attend this school, however you will be staying with me, at my suite for the duration of your father's recovery." Cleo felt sick to her stomach. She loved her mother, really she did, however the idea of living with the woman was horrifying. She did her best to mask her emotions on her face.

"Can we see father before we go to your suite?" She asked.

"Of course my daughter. Then once we have time, we shall have a very important discussion." She added. Cleo's eye twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

Cleo stood looking at the room her mother had, had prepared for her. It was very Egyptian, and even had a sarcophagus for her to sleep in. Cleo felt panic running through her. She couldn't stand sleeping in one of those. She had been so traumatized by it that she needed a nightlight just to sleep in the more modern canopy bed her father let her pick out. At least her mother wasn't expecting her to close the top of it. She could not wait for her father to recover. She didn't think she would survive with her mother. Not to mention the suite her mother had was the entire top floor penthouse at the most expensive hotel in the city and a good hour from Monster High.

"Now that you've had time to settle in, I believe we should have our talk." Her mother stated. Cleo's lips started to twitch into a frown, but she caught herself.

"Of course Mother." Cleo replied. Her voice was steady and she was glad she'd taken those drama classes at school last semester.

"I understand that you hang out with a zombie." The sound of disqust thick in her voice.

"Yes, that would be Ghoulia." She replied. "She's the smartest ghoul in school." She added quickly. Cleo was afraid where this was heading.

"I do not believe it is appropriate for an Egyptian Princess to spend time with a zombie. It's in very bad taste."

"Mother, we are mummies. We are not that different than zombies ourselves." She stated as a way to start the defense of her best friend.

"Do not ever compare regal mummies to those disgusting, moist, and decaying creatures. They cannot even communicate in any sort of civilized manner." Cleo was about to say something else, but her mother cut her off.

"Besides they tend to become gooey after a while." Cleo was visibly stunned. Zombie's no longer decayed like that, not in modern times. Cleo clenched her teeth a moment. She needed to calm down a little. "I also hear you are dating a gorgon."

"Deuce?" Cleo asked confused.

"If that's his name. He's far below your stature. You need to date someone of royalty or at least nobility. A demi-god would also be fine. Gorgons are cursed creatures after all.

"Some would say the same thing about mummies." Cleo said under her breath.

"Worse then the gorgon though, I learned you even dated a werewolf for a while. Those beasts are low even by low standards. They should never have risen above their class and remained nothing more than the pets of us more sophisticated monsters."

Cleo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Clawd was always a gentleman, he was never 'Beastly' towards me."

"Oh I'm sure you believe that, but those smelly animals don't truly understand how to be gentle."

"I will not give up my friends just to appease your twisted standards mother." Cleo stomped her foot.

"Now, now my dearest daughter, there is no need for a tantrum." Her mother stated with a smile that caused a chill to go down Cleo's back.

* * *

"What's wrong with Cleo lately?" Frankie Stein asked as she sat down for lunch with Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. "She didn't even apologize to me yesterday when she knocked my books off my desk."

"I heard that she's been ignoring Deuce's attempts to talk to her." Draculaura added as they glanced over at the table where Cleo De Nile was happily eating alone as she had for the last week.

"Gahhhhhhhhahhhhhh gah." Ghoulia mentioned.

"She actually got up and walked away from you when you tried to sit with her?" Frankie sounded stunned. The zombie nodded. She'd been wondering why Ghoulia was sitting with them at lunch like she was. Normally she would sit with Cleo and Deuce.

"I'm sure Cleo just got bored with Deuce." Clawdeen finally chimed in. "You know what a stuck up witch she can be. She probably thinks she's too good to be around anyone here."

"You are a little biased, mate." Lagoona blue added as she set down her lunch. Clawdeen huffed a moment.

"I haven't known her as long as they rest of you, but it still doesn't seem right." Frankie sighed. She pulled out her math book. "While you're here Ghoulia, I was hoping you could help me with a problem. The zombie girl nodded again, and opened her mouth, letting a fly escape. Frankie opened her book and blinked. "What's this?" She asked. She noticed a note folded up in her book.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer?" The ever boy crazy Draculaura teased. Frankie blushed a deep green and unfolded the note. She did a double blink and glanced over at Cleo.

"Um it's from Cleo, at least it says it's from her, but it doesn't look like her normal handwriting." She added. Draculaura leaned over and looked curious.

"It's very rushed." She stated. "It almost looks like she wrote it in a panic."

"Who cares what Cleo has to say." Clawdeen growled. "She's just toying with you."

"Actually, you're the only one I've ever seen her toy with." Lagoona smiled sweetly. She glanced over and saw a change in Clawdeen's eyes. Her wolf was coming to the surface.

"I need help." Frankie started to read.

"Hmph, who cares? She's abandoned her friends, why should any of you help her?" Clawdeen sneered a little.

"She's helped us out in the past. Remember when she spearheaded the task force to get me to my first movie?" Frankie commented. "Granted it failed, but she tried. It seems that as long as she's not competing with Clawdeen, she doesn't exactly do anything against us, or even you." She finished looking at Clawdeen. Draculaura was shaking her head and waving her hands trying to get Frankie to shut up, but it didn't work.

"What do you mean even me?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, we're not suppose to tell you." Ghoulia groaned hearing Frankie, and this time it was a true groan.

"Well, you know how all hell broke loose at your house on the day of the championship soccer game?" Draculuara started to explain since it was pointless now to hide it.

"How could I forget? Coach yelled if I wasn't there when the game started I was off the team. You guys managed to cause it to be delayed and I made it in time." She mentioned.

"It wasn't us." Draculaura whispered.

"What?"

"Cleo did it. She came up with the scheme to delay the start. She also did most of the work."

"Gahhhhahhhhh Gahhhhhaaaa" Ghoulia stated.

"I don't see why she wouldn't want me to know." The others shrugged. Clawdeen sat there considering what she'd been told.

"Frankie please continue reading it." Draculaura asked.

"My father's recovering from injury, my mother has returned. She's watching me, and if I don't act as she says, She'll ground me." Frankie read softly. Clawdeen's ears perked as she heard the word ground.

"What's wrong with being grounded? I like being grounded, I tend to spark less."

"No, no, she means get into trouble. It's normal to ground kids who are bad. You know, they have to stay at home for a while, not socialize, wear tacky clothes." Draculaura explained.

"Gahhhhh." Ghoulia admitted she'd never been grounded but she didn't think it was a big deal. Clawdeen's ears twitched. Ghoulia was Cleo's best friend, and she didn't know. That meant she was the only one who knew just how bad being grounded was for Cleo. She could remember back in junior high, when her and Cleo had been close friends.

Cleo was staying at the Wolf's household for a week while her father went to Egypt. While they were playing, Clawdeen's father had yelled at her to clean up the mess she'd made in the kitchen or she'd be grounded for a month. Clawdeen had laughed it off but Cleo had gone pale.

"I'll help you clean up." She said in a hurry.

"It's okay Cleo, my dad won't ground me until after you leave, otherwise he'd be punishing you too."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Clawdeen was confused by the serious nature of Cleo's concern.

"So I don't go out for a bit. There isn't anything interesting going on for a while anyway."

"You don't get locked away in your sarcophagus?" She asked. Calwdeen laughed and looked at Cleo's paled complexion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Cleo explained to her, that when her mother would ground her, she would lock her in a sarcophagus for years at a time. The last time, most of human history had passed her by before Cleo's dad had gotten custody of the girl. She also admitted that she was deathly afraid of the dark ever since then. It's the reason Cleo had brought a nightlight with her. Clawdeen gave her friend, at the time at least, a hug before they both went and cleaned up the kitchen.

"It's a little more complicated for Cleo." Clawdeen finally stated. She could still see the expression on Cleo's face at the mention of being grounded. She felt so sorry for the ghoul. "What else does it say?"

"Please ask Ghoulia to "accidentally" make a potion in chemistry class that will fog up and knock out a scarab for a while so we can talk."

"Can you do that, mate?" Ghoulia nodded an affirmative.

* * *

Cleo frowned as she looked at the experiment in front of her. She started to combine the different chemicals and animal parts. She wasn't very good in chemistry, which was why she usually teamed up with Ghoulia. She glanced around again. She wondered for the 100th time if Frankie had gotten her note. Cleo had finally figured out how her mother was spying on her but she couldn't do anything about it herself and she didn't have much time left for her plan. Suddenly there was some coughing behind her. She glanced back and saw the thick purple/black smoke filling the room.

"Everyone please exit." The teacher called out. "In an organized. . ." The students were already running out. He frowned and waited for them all to leave. Cleo smiled as she too waited a moment. She noticed an empty spot on the ceiling where the smoke didn't seem to go, and then it fell to the ground. Her eyes narrow a moment as she debated stepping on the invisible bug. She decided that would be a bad idea, instead Cleo left the room keeping her eye on the empty spot.

"Okay Cleo, what did you want to speak to us about?" Clawdeen asked as soon as she stepped out. She stood there with Draculaura, Frankie, and Ghoulia.

"First, Frankie, could you please be sure to tell Deuce about this? I don't want him thinking I've abandoned him."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Thank you Ghoulia for the smoke."

"Gahhhhhahhhhhaaaahhhaa." She smiled.

"I need specifically you both to help me." She looked at Draculaura and Clawdeen.

"What do you need us to do?" The vampire asked. Cleo started to whisper her plan to the pair.

"You can't be serious!" Clawdeen yelled. "I will not humilate myselfm especially to help you."

"I need you to. What can I give you to go along with it?" Cleo asked. Clawdeen was about to say "nothing" when she smiled and whispered something to Cleo.

"Fine." Cleo huffed. She looked at Draculaura to get her answer.

"Sounds like fun. It's been a while, so I'll do it."

"Thank you." Cleo replied before wondering what she meant by "a while".

"But how will this keep you from being grounded?"

"I'll be doing exactly what my mother wanted. She won't be able to argue, however if she does decide to ground me, I'm going to make certain I've done something really special to deserve it. It'll only be until my father gets back. A month at the most." She tried to sound as though she was full of Bravado, however the girls could see how much she had paled, and hear her voice waiver. "But I need to teach my mother a lesson." She paused a moment.

* * *

Naffratina De Nile was the talk of the social pages for a night. She had put together a party, bringing together all the VIMs (Very Important Monsters) for a night of socializing and dancing. The movers and shakers of the local and even national Monster scene attended. Part of her reason for doing so, was to introduce her daughter to the monster high society. She only wished she'd had a little more time to pick out a date for her daughter. She didn't like leaving it to her, but she did get Cleo to promise she's find a royal, noble or demi-god the escort her.

Naffratina was wearing a very glamorous, Hollywood version of a Cleopatra outfit. In truth it looked like something one might find on a high end Barbie Doll. Her outfit was getting her many positive comments, although in truth it left little to the imagination. She was looking forward to seeing her daughter. The pair had picked out Cleo's dress together, keeping in mind Cleo's insistence on wearing outfits that had her mummy chic style. Surprisingly, Naffratina was happy with her Daughter's dress design.

While she was busy socializing, her daughter walked in, escorted on the arm of another individual. Cleo walked up and spoke demurely to her mother.

"Hello mother, I'd like to introduce you to Draculaura, the daughter of COUNT Dracula." She announced. Cleo stood there wearing a long sleeveless gown that went over one shoulder, in a gold and brown, which simulated mummy wrappings. It cinched around her waist, with a slit along the right side, that ended mid thigh. She wore a pair of nude pantyhose under that, with a pair of strappy high, stiletto heeled shoes. The thin straps of the stilettos were also simulated mummy wrappings, which wrapped up her legs like ballet toe shoes. Her hair was loose and flowing around her face, with the gold highlights she liked. A small gold tiara with a cobra was on her head. A gold chain was wrapped around her wrist and continued towards the floor.

Draculaura stood next to her, wearing, a pink tuxedo shirt, with a dark red vest and a black, tailed tuxedo jacket. She had a pink rose pinned to her pocket. Instead of pants, she had a long skirt with a slit up each side, ending just above mid thigh. A pair of fish net thigh highs covers her legs, clipped to a black and red garter belt. A pair of black, high-heeled boots covered her feet, and a small top hat sat upon her head, just off to the side. Her hair was in a thick braid at her back. She held a black and dark red umbrella like it was a cane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cleo's mother stated without really looking at her. "Will you be introducing me to your escort?" She asked her daughter; still paying more attention to the guests she'd been speaking with.

"Draculaura is my escort mother. I started to date her, as she is the only other person of nobility currently at monster high." She stated with a smile. Her mother was about to speak but stopped short. "She's my girlfriend." Cleo added as she leaned towards the vampire and pressed her lips against Draculaura's own. It was not a passionate kiss, per say, but it was certainly more than a friendly kiss. Cleo's mother went pale as she took a good look at the pair. She was extremely homophobic.

"Oh, and this is my pet werewolf, Clawdeen." Cleo added with a smile after the kiss. Naffratina glanced at Cleo's wrist, where the gold chain was, and followed the "loose" end until it reached a golden collar around a partially transformed werewolf. Her eyes went wide, and she paled even more. She knew her beliefs were rather old fashioned and not really acceptable in today's monster society.

"Pet what?" A voice bellowed. This time it was Cleo's turn to pale. She saw Clawdeen's father rushing towards them. She had not been expecting him to be there, but she should have. He was the local pack leader, and he was in full human form, something Clawdeen had yet to master. In fact she was a only a little more wolf-like than her normal everyday form. Her eyes were fully wolf, she had a tail, and her limbs were more suited to being on all fours, but her face and hair were how they normally were. She also wore a very basic, traditional Egyptian slave outfit.

Clawdeen leapt in position between Cleo and her father, growling in low tones with her tail wagging slowly. The human werewolf stopped and frowned a moment, then nodded, all without Naffratina realizing what was happening. She was still standing there in stunned silence, nearly ready to faint. She took a few deep breaths.

"What do you think you are doing?" Her voice was dark, as she spoke between clenched teeth. Cleo replied happily, in a much louder voice than her mother would have liked.

"I'm just following your example and ideals. You did say werewolves were nothing better than beasts that should have remained our pets, so I got myself a pet werewolf. She's so pretty too." Cleo started to scratch Clawdeen behind her ears, causing her tail to wag even faster.  
"You said you wanted me to be involved with a Noble, Royal, or Demi-god. Thank Ra Draculaura was there. If it wasn't for your command, I never would have realized how utterly special and delicious she was." Cleo gave Draculaura another kiss, this one showing a bit more passion, and the vampire wrapped her arms around Cleo's neck, since the mummy was taller. The people around them were whispering quickly, those whispers were joined with other whispers, none of which sounded as if there was any approval in their tones. Naffratina looked around, sweat on her brow, panic in her eyes.

"That's, that's not what I meant." She stated. Cleo pulled out her cell phone, and pressed a few buttons. The voice of Cleo's mother came forth. ~ Worse then the gorgon though, I learned you even dated a werewolf for a while. Those beasts are low even by low standards. They should never have risen above their class and remained nothing more than the pets of us more sophisticated monsters. ~

"How did you mean that Mother?" Cleo asked. The whispers got louder, and people started to leave the party.

"I, I , I. . ." Her mother stuttered, flustered and panicked. She looked as if she had been trapped in a corner.

As people were leaving the party, Ghoulia, Frankie, and Lagoona each stood in an elevator, passing along a message to everyone. It basically went like this.

"Please do not hold any of this against Cleo. She was trying to make a point with her mother." Many people were angry, however they became a captive audience in the elevator. On the other hand, Naffratina was shaking in the room as people left, and she was watching each one go, counting as they did. Cleo stood there defiantly. Finally all that was left, was Cleo, Draculaura and the partially transformed Clawdeen.

"I can not believe you humiliated me in that way." Her mother stated with clenched teeth.

"You brought it about yourself, mother." Cleo replied. "I may be considered stuck up at school, but I am not an elitist like you. I see no problem with all of the different monsters being together as classmates and especially as friends. I am not willing to give up my friends simply because you do not deem them to be of proper status." Clawdeen slowly transformed back to her everyday form and stood up behind the mummy girl. Draculaura stood next to her.

"You need to learn your place in this world, daughter." Naffratina stated as she snatched Cleo's wrist and dragged the girl away from her companions. Draculaura and Clawdeen gasped surprised by the sudden movement.

"I am a far more powerful mummy than you are, and you will do as I wish, and right now I wish to ground you. This time I will put you someplace your father will never be able to find you." She stated. Cleo gasped. She was ready to spend a little time trapped in her sarcophagus, but if her mother did hide her away so her father couldn't find her . . . Cleo shrieked and started to fight against her mother's grip.

Naffratina chanted something under her breath and suddenly Cleo was frozen, except for her legs. Clawdeen and Draculaura rushed towards them only to have a wall of sand appear and block them.

"Cleo!" They shouted together. Suddenly the wall fell apart.

"While it is true that you are in fact more powerful than Cleo, you are not more powerful than I am." Came an old voice.

"Imhotep!" Naffratina exclaimed. Her hold on Cleo loosened and the girl could more again.

"Daddy!" She shouted and rushed to her father and hugged him tightly. He grimaced a moment.

"How are you here now?" Naffratina asked as her eyes narrowed.

"It seems a Dr. Stein was able to speed along my recovery." Cleo looked up surprised. She knew that was Frankie's father. Had the golem girl asked her father to help out? She wondered and smiled a little at the happy surprise.

"I am happy to see you are well then."

"I'm sure you are, my former wife. Do not worry about our daughter. I shall return to being her guardian. Your 'help' is not longer needed."

"I understand." Her voice was nearly a growl, but she would not fight her former husband over their daughter. It was clear Cleo was daddy's little girl. "I will leave the raising of our daughter to you then. Now if you would please leave."

"Of course." Imhotep remarked. The girls left the penthouse with Cleo's father, meeting everyone else at the elevators.

"Please thank your father for his help." He stated to Frankie.

"Of course." She smiled.

"I am not sure if I should be proud of you, or disappointed." Cleo's father said as he looked at her. She held a neutral expression on her face. "Your mother clearly needed some tough love with her attitude, but you may have taken it a little far." He stated.

"I am sorry father. I was not sure what else to do."

"That is fine. I will find a suitable, and reasonable punishment for you later. For now, feel free to enjoy your time with the friends you fought for. I must get a little more rest." He stated.

"Thank you father." She added. He smiled at her and nodded before entering an elevator that they girls noticed Frankie's father was also in. Frankie followed, as did Lagoona. Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen and Ghoulia had an elevator of their own to ride down.

"Thank you for your help." Cleo said to all of them.

"It was fun. I didn't realize you were such a good kisser." Draculaura grinned. Cleo blushed just a little.

"Gahhhhhhhh." Ghoulia remarked. Cleo shook her head. Clawdeen frowned a moment.

"I should also thank you for what you did at the championship game to keep me from being kicked off the team." Clawdeen stated. Cleo looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "The girls told me about it being you who delayed the game."

"Oh, that. I did not do that for you." Cleo stated and waved away the notion with her hand. "I just did not want to cheer for a losing team, and they probably would have lost if you were not there." She sounded rather serious.

"Is that so?" Clawdeen growled. The wolf appeared in her eyes again.

"Of course. Why would you ever think I would do something like that just for you?" Cleo asked.

"I see. Fine. I understand. I look forward to seeing you serving at my birthday party next month." Clawdeen stated. "Lets go look at your wardrobe." She aimed that one at Draculaura. She smiled and nodded. Cleo nodded to them and let them go when the elevator opened. Ghoulia looked at Cleo as they stepped off, watched the other two head out quickly.

"Gahhhhhh ahhhhh gahhhhh?"

"Because I enjoy our little rivalry. It is very entertaining." Cleo answered.

"Gahhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh gah." She replied. Cleo cringed. "I had not thought about that. You do not think she will hold that against me when she picks out my attire do you?" Ghoulia decided it was best not to kick her friend when she was down, and just shrugged. She was in fact very certain Clawdeen would hold it against Cleo.

* * *

Draculaura had the largest wardrobe out of all the monsters at Monster High. Besides Cleo, she was probably the oldest monster there. Unlike Cleo though, she was awake for most of her time on earth, and not locked away. That gave her plenty of time to collect clothing from so many eras in history. It was for that reason that her friends went to her for clothes on a regular basis.

Cleo looked at the outfit Clawdeen handed her that had obviously come from Draculaura. It was pretty close to what she expected, a maid's outfit. She frowned as she took it out though. It looked like it was small even for Draculaura. In fact after Cleo slipped it on, and zipped it up, she realized it was nearly indecent on her.

"You can't be serious." She stated as she stuck her head out of the door of the bathroom. Clawdeen and Draculaura stood there waiting for her. "This outfit is indecent."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to give you the rest of it." Draculaura grinned. "I have thigh highs, a garter-belt, matching bra, and frilly panties that meant to be seen." She pushed Cleo back and entered with her. A few minutes later, she'd helped Cleo strip, put on the lingerie and redress. Draculaura smiled. Cleo glanced at the mirror, realizing the bra, which was a little too tight, was also a push up bra. She suddenly had far more cleavage then she thought was possible.

"I'll finish you up so it all matches." She added when she pulled out her make-up case. Another ten minutes later, Draculaura was done with Cleo's transformation.

"Wow, that's impressive." The vampire smiled. Cleo looked at the mirror and for a moment didn't recognize herself. She was use to being cute, attractive, and hot, but this was the first time she ever looked downright sexy. "I do good work, but then I've had a lot of practice."

Cleo continued to check herself out in the mirror. The outfit was embarrassing, to a point, and she wasn't sure how she liked that it took very little movement for the ruffled panties to be visible especially with the petticoats Draculaura had added, but she couldn't stop looking at herself. Draculaura finally had to drag her out of the bathroom for Clawdeen to see.

"Wha…?" Clawdeen's jaw dropped. She wanted this to be a humiliating experience for Cleo, she'd been dreaming of how embarrassed the mummy girl would be, but when she saw Cleo, Clawdeen felt like she'd lost. She could not believe how good Cleo looked. It wasn't supposed to be like that. It just wasn't right. Cleo wasn't even having any trouble with the heels even though they were 2 inches taller than she normally wore.

"I am here to serve, Ma'am." Cleo stated and bowed, more to hide the grin that was plastered on her face seeing the werewolf's reaction, then out of respect. She had a role to play now, and she would play it to the best of her ability, if for no other reason then it would annoy Clawdeen all the more. Cleo looked up. She already knew the layout of Clawdeen's home, so she headed for the kitchen. She was the server, so she would start serving the hors d'oeuvres. Clawdeen grimaced. Cleo was even walking sexy,

A couple of hours later Cleo was again in the kitchen. She was allowed a five-minute break every hour and she needed it. Her feet were sore from the shoes, and her back was sore from standing around.

"Would you like a foot rub?" Draculaura asked as she slipped into the kitchen.

"I would live for one." Cleo remarked. Draculaura knelt down in front of her and pulled one of Cleo's shoes off. She started to massage the mummy girl's foot slowly. Cleo leaned her head back and let out an embarrassing moan. Draculaura giggled.

"You must really be enjoying this."

"Uh huh." She remarked. "Do you think anyone would care if I stayed in here a little longer?" Cleo asked.

"Probably not, why you want me to get both feet?"

"Yes, please."

"I can do that. I'm actually impressed with how well you've been serving everyone."

"Not to mention all the attention I'm getting thanks to you."

"I did notice the boys and some of the girls are having trouble taking their eyes off you. I had to gently smack Jackson in the back of the head." Cleo laughed a moment then sighed as Draculaura started to rub her other foot.

"Even though Frankie explained things to him, and I apologized to him, Deuce has not exactly been very friendly to me since my mother was here. Of course tonight he could not stay away. He is being such a douche." That started Draculuara giggling again. "What?"

"Deuce, douche, douche, deuce." She replied and laughed. Cleo joined her. "Are you going to break up with him for it?"

"I doubt it. I am sure after tonight he will know what he is missing now." She grinned and pushed her chest out a little. Draculaura smiled.

"I guess everything will be back to normal after tonight then."

"I suppose so. You sound almost disappointed about that."

"I think I am."

"Really, why?" Cleo asked. Draculaura shook her head and rose up on her knees, a little more, bring herself closer to Cleo's She slipped her arms around Cleo's neck, and pulled her close. Cleo did not know how to react, at least until Draculaura kissed her. Cleo reacted the only way she could. She started to kiss her back without realizing she was doing it. After a rather long passionate kiss, they pulled apart.

"Well, I guess there is still tonight, right? "Cleo spoke in a breathless whisper. Draculaura just smiled, a devious little smile.

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Notes:**  
_I wrote this long before we were even introduced to Cleo's Sister Nefra. So a lot of things in the Cannon has changed since then. This was mostly based on the Diaries and the Vol 1 webisodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster High 3.0**

**The Secret Lives of Monsters**

_**I don't own anything I didn't create, just borrowing them for a while.  
**_

"Ghoulia, would you mind if I invited a friend to our weekly visit to Coffee House Music?" Cleo de Nile asked her best friend, and smartest ghoul in school. The zombie girl considered a moment.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh?"

"No, she can keep a secret, don't worry about that." Cleo replied. Ghoulia looked thoughtful a moment. She'd assumed the person Cleo wanted to bring was Deuce, since the pair had fixed their relationship after the incident with Cleo's Mother, but Deuce obviously wasn't a she. Was Cleo going to ask one of the girl's to come with? Who would she ask, and why only one of them? She herself had been thinking about asking the others to come with herself, but was nervous about doing so. Still, if Cleo thought someone would fit well there, maybe it was a chance to come out a little.

"Gahhh." She replied.

"Great, I'll let her know." Cleo smiled and waked away. Ghoulia frowned. She'd forgotten to ask who was going to be showing up.

* * *

For well over six months, Cleo and Ghoulia would go to a human coffee shop that featured a stage with live music and an open mic night. The customers were a combination of beatnicks, goth, punk, and occasional lolita styled people. In fact it occurred to Ghoulia that Draculaura would be the most likely to fit in at the coffee house. She was actually looking forward to seeing the vampire girl there.

"Alright everyone, it's the time you were all waiting for. Our favorite regular, Julia." MC Mikey Mike cried out through the mic. Ghoulia, in a human disguise shuffled up on the stage. She had already been waiting back there, unlike most of the people who played on the stage.

Cleo had helped her use theatrical make-up to hide her gray skin tones, with a black haired wig to top it off. She wore a dark blue denim skirt, with a ripped white t-shirt, and a black and red, over the bust, corset. Her feet were encased in red leather knee high boots, with a set of buckles at the top. In her hands she held a guitar. Ghoulia smiled to everyone and waved. Her hands were covered with black gloves that only left the tips of her finger free, for playing.

The crowd cheered as Cleo sat towards the back of the room, in her usual spot. She loved to listen to Ghoulia play. It was a secret between the two of them, at least for now. She could still remember the first time they'd come up to play at the coffee house. Ghoulia had wanted her help with hiding that she was a monster, but also to talk for her. Cleo agreed to after some coxing. She spoke with MC Mikey Mike, letting him know that "Julia" had been in a car accident years ago. She had trouble walking and her voice box had been so damaged she could only groan when she spoke. She could however play a mean guitar.

The story was not that far from the truth. Julia, had been her real name, when she was human, back in the late 50s. Her and her parents had been in a car accident that cost them their original lives. In truth the retro glasses Ghoulia wore were in fact her real glasses from back then before her death. It wasn't until a few years ago when the strange comet had passed by the so many of the dead had come back to live, but unlike the movies, they weren't interested in eating humans. They went back to their normal lives for the most part.

Zombies were known for being slow, however that was because they stored up their energy. A zombie like Slo-Moe saved his for the ball games he played at school. In the case of Ghoulia, she used it for when she was at the board at school, mostly, and in order to play her guitar. She would save as much energy as she could all week just for Friday evenings.

She looked out over the crowd as she started to play a recently released heavy metal song. She noticed a girl had walked over to Cleo's table and sat down, though she couldn't see well enough to tell who it was, but the height did seem to suggest it was Dracuaura. The girl wasn't dressed right. Even her skin was too dark. Could it be Clawdeen?

Cleo was one of the few monsters at Monster High who could pass for human without really doing anything. Some needed to shave, others needed make-up, a few needed fake skin, and other things. It wasn't because human's didn't know about the monsters, it's just there were some places that didn't like monsters to hang out in the human world, just like some monster places didn't want human's around.

"Hello there Cleo." The girl who sat to her side said as she sat down. Cleo looked at her a moment, trying to figure out who could possibly be talking to her. The girl's skin was nearly as dark as Clawdeens, and she was dressed in total punk gear, from the bondage pants, with chains, to the ripped net shirt with an equally ripped up black tank top over it. Black arm warmers went from her hands to her elbow, and she had a bunch of piercings in her ears, nose, and lip. Her fingernails were alternating black and red, and all her make-up was white. She looked freaky.

"Who are you?" She asked. The girl giggled a moment.

"We've shared a kiss, and you don't recognize me?" The girl replied. She had a Bostan accent.

"Draculaura?" Cleo asked.

"The one and only." Even her voice sounded different.

"I would never have realized it was you." Cleo admitted.

"Do you think Ghoulia will realize it's me?" She asked, her voice back to normal.

"I don't know. She might. She's the smartest ghoul in school." As she spoke the music stopped and they heard a groan. Cleo looked up at Ghoulia and shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to." There was another groan. The people all looked at her. MC Mikey Mike smiled and grabbed the mic.

"It's a first, our talented Julia has requested someone join her on stage. Everyone, lets cheer her on." People started to cheer for her and tell her to get on stage. Cleo caved into peer pressure and went up on stage. She herself wore black versions of Ghoulia's boots, a burgundy skirt that appeared to be snakeskin, a sheer black top, with a vinyl belly baring tank top. She got on the stage and looked out.

Much in the same way that Ghoulia hadn't told anyone about her music, Cleo had not spoken of her singing. Cleo would sing along to Ghoulia's playing when she practiced at home, but she didn't like to do it in public. That was another of her slight fears thanks to her mother, and now she was on stage getting ready to sing not just in front of strangers, but also Draculaura. Ghoulia started to play.

Since the Zombie girl had lived during the late fifties, she loved that era of music and one of her favorite songs was "Johnny B. Good", and that was what she started to play. Cleo smiled a moment and made a split second decision to change the lyrics to "Julia B. Good". Now the crowd, which enjoyed Julia's playing, went even more wild when Cleo started to sing her modified version of the song. When she was done, Cleo bowed and started to walk off stage, noting that Draculaura was really cheering like crazy, but Ghoulia groaned again.

"Another song?" She asked. "Fine, I will do just one more." Cleo grabbed the mic. Ghoulia smiled her goofy smile and started to play. Cleo turned and glared at her when she heard the music. Ghoulia just gave a little horse laugh as she got a little revenge for the lyric change. Cleo frowned and looked forward again. Intellectually, the song Ghoulia was playing offended her, but personally she found the song to be fun, and she liked it. It put her strangely at odds with herself.

"Cleo belted out the Bangles "Walk like an Egyptian." Doing some of the goofy "dance" moves from the video and even doing Susanna Hoffs doe eyed look as she sung. The crowd, which would have panned anyone else doing a Bangle's song, just went crazy. The beatniks were snapping their fingers, the Goth's were doing golf claps, the punks normal clapping, and the lolita girls were whistling like little girls. Cleo finished the song, and bowed again, feeling elated and sick to her stomach. Singing was so much different then cheering for her, and made her so much more nervous.

Ghoulia continued to play a few more songs as Cleo went back to her seat and collapsed.

"I didn't know you could sing." Draculaura commented. "I don't know why you don't do it for the talent show at school.

"I don't like singing in front of people, especially people I know. Besides I only sing when Ghoulia plays.

"Well the two of you could team up."

"No." Cleo stated as she raised herself, taking a more regal pose. She was in total school bitch mode now. Dracualura sighed and sat there watching the zombie girl finish her set. Ghoulia made her way to the table, getting congratulations for another prime set. When Ghoulia sat down, she could see that Cleo was in a mood.

"Laura, Julia, Julia Laura." She stated properly. Draculaura had wanted to find out if Ghoulia would recognize her so she'd suggested using a human name. Cleo just went with Laura. They could both tell that Ghoulia was trying hard to figure out if it was her or not. Cleo would translate what Ghoulia was saying, as Draculaura acted as if she didn't already know. They spent about a half hour there before Cleo had to take Ghoulia home. "Had" may be too strong of a word for it. Cleo would accompany Ghoulia home, to make certain the zombie girl made it that night. "Laura" would not go with as she was still pretending to be human.

On the way home Ghoulia didn't bother asking Cleo about Laura. She'd started to believe the couple of similarities between Laura and Draculaura were just a coincidence. She'd studied the girl better, and it had been sunny out, and Laura didn't seem phased by it. Not to mention the piercings were real. She understood that vampires did not receive new scars, but old injuries stayed. She knew Draculaura had the holes in her ears before she'd become a vampire. She figured that the vampire's flesh would reject new piercings.

Honestly, she was surprised that Cleo would make friends with a human. She got along with Jackson Jeckle well enough, but she didn't seem like she much cared for them. Then again, it might just be they didn't have much interaction with humans. Jackson was the only one at school. Sure there were places where humans and monsters hung out together, but it was still mostly a segregated society. Ghoulia was happy Cleo had a new friend though. She was the "hot" and "popular" ghoul at school, that everyone wanted to hang around, but that few people liked. Most people couldn't get past her rather selfish attitude. Few people knew that Cleo wasn't as selfish as everyone thought. She couldn't think of too many other monsters of nobility who would go up against their own mothers in defense of zombies and other monster that were usually considered to be lower cast.

If Cleo was willing to find human friends, Ghoulia was happy for her. Besides, Cleo was a princess, and she walked home with a zombie, just to make sure she made it home without incident. How many princesses were willing to do that? Ghoulia would support her friend's choices.

"Gahhhh. Gahhhhhhh."

"You are welcome." Cleo stated. She felt a little guilty about not telling Ghoulia that Laura was really Draculaura, but she promised her that she'd let Draculaura tell her later. That was unless Ghoulia straight out asked if she was, and the zombie wasn't asking. In fact, she seemed to really believe that Laura was a human. Cleo had even thought that at first.

Once Ghoulia was inside, Cleo headed over towards the manor that housed Count Dracula and Draculaura. Draculaura had invited her to a sleepover, just her. Cleo was more than happy to do so, although she was confused by some of the things that had happened between them. It had just been a month ago she'd been a maid at Clawdeen's birthday party, and ended up getting the wonderful foot massage from Draculaura, that had lead to them making out. Since then they'd spent a lot of time together outside of the school, but they had not done anything else like that. Cleo wasn't sure what she expected at the sleepover.

"Welcome to my abode." Draculaura still in her human disguise cried out and dragged Cleo inside. Cleo dropped her backpack as she ended up in Draculaura's make-up room. "Sorry, I need to take this stuff off. I was about ready to when you showed up." She explained. Cleo watched her closely, not only because she was fascinated with the amount of effort the vampire girl had put into her disguise, but also there was a slight personality shift to her as well. She used a cleaning / moisturizing solution to remove the dark make-up first.

"I really hate this part." Draculaura commented as she started to pull out the piercings. She winced every time she pulled on out and would then clean the holes which would then heal almost immediately. "In order to get them to stay, I have to rub garlic juice on them. You wouldn't believe how long it took for me to figure that out. But it hurts a lot going in, and coming out. I end up with a rash if I don't wash them out enough either. It's all very icky."

"I was wondering about that. I think it was what convinced Ghoulia you were human."

"I wasn't sure it would fool her. I'm glad it did. I'm getting so much better at this." Once she was done with that, she stripped down to her panties and grabbed her pajamas. Cleo was surprised how open Draculaura was. She had been rather embarrassed to be mostly nude in front of the ghoul when she was being dressed for the party. Then again, her being naked, hadn't phased Draculaura at all then.

They spent some time going through the vampire's closet, getting out clothes to try on, then doing some make overs. Cleo was enjoying the simplicity of the night, but still wanted to talk to Draculaura about some things. As she started to brush the girl's hair to prepare it for braiding, she finally broached her first question.

"I was wondering what you meant when you said "I haven't done that in a while", when I first asked you for your help." She hadn't thought about it then, but ever since they shared their second kiss, it had been on her mind. Unfortunately she noticed that Draculaura had fallen asleep sometime while she'd been brushing her hair.

Cleo frowned a moment as she looked at the vampire, annoyed. She slipped out from behind Draculaura and gently set the girl down on the couch they'd been sitting on. She decided it was a good time to use the restroom, and headed out into the hallway. After a few moments she was good and lost. Since Dracualura had her own "wing" of the mansion, perhaps she should have checked to see if the bathroom was attached to the room they'd been in.

"You must be Cleo." A deep voice spoke from the shadows nearby. The accent was thick and European. Cleo guessed it was Draculaura's father, Count Dracula.

"Yes, I am." She stated. She held out her hand towards the shadows. A pale hand took it and raised it up. She felt cold lips press against the back of it in a light kiss.

"I see you are familiar with me." He stated as he came from the shadows. Cleo nodded. He was more handsome then she would have thought, especially since she'd looked up Vlad the Impaler weeks ago, and he wasn't exactly attractive.

"I've studied some of the myths." She replied. He laughed and smiled at her.

"You have great interest in my species, I take it."

"I'm interested in my. . ." Cleo had to pause a moment. She wasn't exactly sure what Draculaura was to her. "My friend." She finished at last. Dracula noticed her pause.

"I see. I am glad I have had a chance to meet you without my daughter present. I would guess that she has fallen asleep."

"Yes." Cleo replied a little nervous. What did he want? She didn't think her blood would taste that good to a vampire especially since she was a mummy.

"It happens more often, then it use too." He stated with a sigh. "I would rather it did not, but she does not usually let me speak with those who are special to her. She believes I will embarrass her." He remarked.

"Special to her?" She asked. "You mean her friends?"

"No, I mean special. My daughter rarely ever invites anyone to spend the night, let alone an entire weekend here." Cleo's eyes were a little wide, but she tried to hide her surprise. Was she that special to the vampire girl? Was it possible?

"Because you will embarrass her?"

"Partially, but also because she does not want to hurt them." He added. "Please come with me." He spoke gently. Cleo felt that perhaps following him was a bad idea, but she was concerned for what he'd mentioned to her about Draculaura hurting those special to her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To embarrass my daughter of course." He stated with a smile. "It is my duty as a parent, is it not, to show off my child's past images?"

"You're going to show me her baby pictures?" She asked.

"Baby portraits would be more specific, but yes, I would like to do that." He lead her up the grand staircase into a long hallway with a high ceiling. She could see layers of portraits, six high, starting only a foot from the floor.

"Wow." Cleo stated. She wondered if her parents would have had something like this if she hadn't been trapped in the dark for so many millenniums. Then again, Vampires lived free for hundreds and thousands of years, she'd never heard of a mummy who was free being around for more then a century or two.

"It is rare for a child to be born from a pair of vampires, and when it happens, that child starts out their life as a human." Dracula spoke when he showed her a painting of who she guessed was Dracula with a beard, Draculaura's mother, and a baby, who had a normal flesh tone. "The child will slowly over the years, have their body become that of a vampires. Once that transformation is complete, the child will remain that age forever." He stated.

"So Draculaura has looked like that way for. . ."

"One thousand five hundred and eighty four years." He interrupted. Dracula described some of the scenes Cleo looked at. She could see the lively Draculaura wearing clothes she'd only seen in history books.

"She has found ways to preserve her clothing over the ages, starting about a thousand years ago. There is an entire chamber under the castle dedicated to her wardrobe." He added with a exasperated sigh. Cleo had to giggle at that. She paused as she noticed that many of the paintings had started to show her with very pale skin tones, like a traditional vampire.

"Her skin's not pink." She commented.

"No, it did not get that way until after she became a vegetarian." He spoke the last word with a little disgust.

"She wasn't always one?" Cleo asked.

"No, it's a story she does not like to tell, however since you are a special exception, I shall tell it to you." He stated.

* * *

_**Roughly 200 years ago.**_

Draculaura had her own harem of young adults, which acted as friends, protectors and blood donors. Every day she would pick a different one and bite into them, and drain what blood she needed for the day. Many people believe that it's easy to become a vampire, but that is not true. It takes time, and a great effort to become one, and even then, not even half of the humans whom siring is attempted actually survive the process. Draculaura preferred to not even try it.

She'd been with this group for nearly a decade, the longest she'd kept any humans by her side. She was always cautious about it, since there were still those who hunted vampires out in the world. They'd been safe for so long, with no sign of anyone finding them, and so the entire family had become lax. Unfortunately a hunter had found Draculaura's den.

"There are certain mixtures that can affect a vampire. This hunter used one such item, to send my daughter into a blood frenzy. When she awoke the next night she was covered in blood, surrounded by the decimated corpses of her harem. The hunter used that episode to turn the entire town against us. We had to leave that country in a haste. After that my daughter refused to drink blood again." He stated.

"I found a group of Gypsies to help change my diet." Draculaura's voice came from behind them. Both Dracula and Cleo jumped a little, so involved in the story they'd missed her entering the hallway. "It took me nearly thirty years to do it, but slowly I was able to go back to solid foods, taking other supplements to make up for the lose of my normal sustenance."

"Her skin tone changed to pink, and she has less susceptibility to sunlight then normal vampires."

"I also learned how to belly dance." She added with a smile. Cleo did a double take.

"You learned to belly dance from real gypsies?"

"Yes. Would you like to watch me?"

"Of course, maybe you could even teach me a little."

"Okay." Draculaura finished, shooting her father the evil eye for telling Cleo that story. She lead Cleo back to her room, and the large walk in closet. She went towards the back and pulled out a airtight bag, and opened it. Inside was a dark pink and black harem girl outfit. She smiled. I would wear a gypsy outfit, but I think you'd prefer this for it." Cleo nodded. Draculaura started to change her clothes right there. Cleo turned to give the vampire a little privacy.

"No one else knows about what happened." She heard Draculara say. "But I'm glad my father told you. It's nice to have someone know." Cleo could hear Draculaura's voice catch as she spoke. She turned and saw tears fighting to break out of the half naked girl's eyes.

"It was everywhere." The tears started to stream. "I was covered in it, the walls were covered." Draculuara started bawling then. Cleo stiffened not sure what she should do. Comforting others was not her strong point, however she'd seen others do it many times. She went over to her friend and hugged her. Draculaura placed her head between Cleo's shoulder and neck, crying there. No mean feat being how much shorter then Cleo she was either, but then she was wearing heels, and Cleo no longer was.

It took her ten minutes before she was nearly cried out. Cleo holding her and rubbing her back the entire time. Finally Cleo spoke again.

"So does this mean I don't get to see your belly dance?" Draculaura pulled away from her and just stared at Cleo for a moment stunned, before she started to giggle.

"You are such a bitch." She commented.

"Very much so." Cleo replied with a smile. Draculaura shook her head and turned away.

"Thank you." She whispered before grabbing something and tossing it to Cleo. "Now get dressed. You need to be properly attired if I'm going to teach you how to belly dance." Cleo looked at the outfit she'd been handed. It was a black and gold harem outfit.

* * *

Cleo found she enjoyed belly dancing. It was fun, and in some cases similar to what she did as Egyptian dancing. The outfit was also very cute bordering on sexy. Draculaura had said she could keep it if she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should. She didn't know if she should accept the gift from vampire or not. She sighed as she laid on the fold out bed in Draculara's room. Draculaura was sleeping in her coffin. Cleo had forgotten her night light, and had left the light on in Draculara's bathroom to make up for it. She used the excuse that since she didn't know the house very well, she wanted to make certain she could see everything if she woke up in the middle of the night. Of course they hadn't tried to go to sleep until a couple hours before dawn.

She knew such a deep dark secret of Draculara's but she was still unwilling to share her own secret. She found it a little depressing. She thought that might be why she was having trouble sleeping. Cleo knew it wasn't the only thing though. Part of the story bothered her. They knew a hunter had done something to her, for her to attack her friends, so they knew someone had done it. What happened to that hunter? She wasn't about to ask Draculaura about it, but maybe she could ask Dracula. She slipped out of the bed and left the room, turning on the hall light before she wondered down it. There was no way she was walking around the vampire's mansion in the dark.

Cleo walked to the hallway that held all the portraits. Inside she saw Count Dracula standing there, looking at another painting. He didn't turn towards her but spoke.

"I thought you'd be back."

"I had a question for you."

"She found him, and she did to him, what he had caused her to do to her friends. Had I known what was happening I would have stopped her, but I did not know until it was too late. It is much to my dismay," Dracula stated as if he foresaw the question. Cleo gulped a moment. "For I believe it is one of the major reasons she became a vegetarian." Again he sounded ill when he said that word. "Her transformation has not been without consequences." He added.

"What do you mean? I know you mentioned she wasn't as susceptible to sunlight as other vampires. That seems like it would be a positive."

"True, my dear, that would be a positive, however she now has a hibernation cycle."

"A what?" She asked confused, thinking of bears.

"I'm sure you know that Vampires do occasionally stay in their coffins for long periods of time." Cleo nodded even though she did not know that. "This is normally done by choice or occasionally when one has taken a great injury. My daughter now has a cycle. She will hibernate for a decade about every two or two and a half decades she is awake." He stated. That surprised Cleo but there was something else.

"How long as she been awake this time?" Cleo asked noting that Dracula seemed a little upset as he spoke.

"She has been awake for nearly eighteen years this period."

"So she may be awake for only another seven years."

"Perhaps, give or take a few years, but that has been her cycle since she changed her lifestyle." That news upset Cleo. She didn't know how she felt about Draculaura, but she knew the vampire girl was special to her. Now she knew her time with her had a time limit. She closed her eyes, fighting back a moment of weakness that made her eyes tear up.

"Please be sure to be her friend, while she has time this cycle."

"I will. And you said it only lasts about a decade, so I'll see her again after that." She smiled. Dracula nodded. He did not have the heart to tell the girl that he had never known Draculaura to go back to any of her previous friends upon waking. It was one of the reasons she would go back through high school, to make new friends to replace the old. His daughter would attend around three times in one of her waking cycles. Still, She also never had any of them spend so much time at the mansion like this either. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"How would you have stopped her if she was in such a rage?" Cleo asked still thinking back on some of what Dracula had said.

"As with many undead, A vampire can have some limited control on younger vampires, especially those they have sired or birthed. I would have done what I could to have forced her to not move, so I could have kept her from intentionally bloodying her hands."

"You can control other vampires?" She asked.

"Yes, as you should know. I learned it from an Egyptian mummy when I was a young man. My daughter has mentioned your mother and father having a slight contest over you with such powers." Cleo was quiet a moment. Her mother had forced her to stop fighting against her at the party where Draculaura had helped Cleo humiliate her mother. Then of course her father showed up and stopped her mother.

"Yes. I've actually tried to practice on my father's cat, Sphinx." She stated. "But I can't get much control on him for some reason."

"The older a mummy or vampire are, the harder they are to control. The process becomes even harder as all get older. A 100 year old vampire could more easily be control by a 200 year old Vampire, however a 1000 year old vampire is harder to control by a 1100 year old vampire."

"So the age different matters as both parties get older?" Cleo asked trying to understand it.

"Yes, the older the vampire is, they harder they are to control relative to the closeness of their ages." Cleo felt a headache coming on. She had a feeling that Ghoulia could come up with some math problem that explained this, but it wasn't one of Cleo's best subjects. Best she figured was the older the vampires, the greater their age difference would need to be for one to control another.

She explained her father's cat and her attempts. He looked at her. "Your father most likely has a blood bond with her.

"Blood Bond?" She asked.

"Yes, for vampires we must share our blood when we sire, it is a blood bond. My daughter is of my blood, that too is a blood bond."

"So my relation to my mother and father means we have a blood bond?" She asked. Dracula nodded, then she frowned as she was about to explain the mummification process to the vampire, when it hit her. They were cursed to become mummies. Her and her parents were mummified alive, as it were. They did not go through true mummification, that's why they still had blood.

"So I could make a blood bond with Sphinx and control him?" She asked.

"You should be able to yes." Cleo smirked her evil little smirk. She glanced at the portraits again, seeing more recent ones of Draculaura and her father. In fact she noticed the date on a recent one was only a couple of decades earlier, and she was dressed almost the same as she had at the café. She had spent her time as a "punk" girl in the 1990's. Cleo shivered a little as she realized that she had still been trapped in her sarcophagus at that time. She quickly turned away and then froze a moment looking at an image of Dracula surrounded by bodies on large poles. That's when she realized what had been bothering her.

"You can't be Vlad the Impaler." She stated.

"Why is that?" Dracula asked amused.

"Because he lived and died the in the 15th century." She stated.

"Yes, that is true my dear girl." He grinned. "In truth he did not die when he was believed to. He died before that. I will not give the details, however I took his place to add stability to the region. Of course when he'd died it was I who was buried in his place. That is where the story of him being a vampire came from, for I did rise from his crypt." He had a strange sad expression on his face as he spoke.

"So if you were not Vlad, how did Draculaura end up with that name?" She asked curious.

"That is simple, since I use the name Dracula, she chose to use Draculaura."

"Then you are not really nobility?"

"I am, I am not noble from my true birth, but centuries ago when I decided to stay in the European continent, I also did what many merchants, "nobles" and even American politicians have done over the ages." He stated. She looked at him curiously. "I bought my title." He smiled a friendly yet devious smile. Cleo laughed a little uncomfortably.

"You know, I think it's time I went back to Draculaura's room." She backed away a little.

"Take care." Dracula stated as Cleo reached the door and left. She was a little uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure why? Was it because so much of the history she thought she knew about Draculaura was wrong? Then again it should have been obvious with her age that some of the story fell apart. Did the other ghouls at school know it? Ghoulia must have, she was too smart to not have noticed. Cleo frowned, unsure what to think. She went back to Draculaura's room and fell back onto the bed that was pulled out for her to sleep on. So many things played in her mind, and she didn't know if she would be able to sleep. Of course sleep took her within five minutes.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey." Draculaura purred in Cleo's ear. Cleo jerked up and looked at the girl who was in a fit of giggles. She glared at her.

"That was not cute." Cleo stated.

"Would you rather I awoke the princess with a kiss?" Draculaura asked. Cleo turned away as she blushed a little, not wanting to answer because the answer was a positive one. "Is there something wrong?" The vampire asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Cleo remarked. Draculaura sat next her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Is it about what happened in the portrait room?" Cleo frowned. Did Draculaura know she'd gone back to speak with her father? She was quiet trying to decide what to say. "You're worried about my reaction to what happened before I became a vegetarian?"

"No. I understand that. It's more like I saw your punk portrait."

"Ah, you realized my style changes every decade?"

"Something like that."

"I also have a personality shift too. I try to be someone else. It's really hard being basically sixteen years old for your entire life. Friends get older, and pass away. Some come back from the dead, most don't. I actually faked my own death a few years ago, before I moved back here with my father."

"Really?" Cleo was surprised. Not only because of what she'd said, but because she never considered what it would be like to be sixteen for more or less eternity. The jewel that was imbedded in her cheek was not just a cool fashion accessory, it pretty much made her human, allowing her to grow up as a normal human was, at least when she was not locked in her sarcophagus. Once she hit the end her natural life (Egyption life span at the time being between twenty-two to thirty-four years), it would drop off and she would no longer age. It would give her a chance to have a more or less normal childhood.

"Yes. I was pretending to be human for the last century. When my father told me about Monster High, I decided I wanted to go there, and be myself for a change." She smiled. Cleo looked at her and nodded. She hadn't really asked the questions she wanted to, but Dracularua told her the important things. Cleo looked at her and then fell back to the bed, making snoring sounds.

"Did I bore you?" She asked a little upset after spilling out her heart.

"The princess is waiting to be awoken properly." Cleo whispered, even though she honestly did not like being referred to as a princess. Draculaura giggled.

* * *

"Lagoona!" Frankie Stein exclaimed when she saw the sea monster at the maul. Lagoona Blue was picking up her extra strength moisturizer. She smiled and waved.

"Hello mate, how are you?" She asked as Frankie rushed over to her.

"I'm fully charged." She remarked and frowned. "So actually you may not want to touch me for a while." Lagoona nodded and smiled.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"Not really. I was just looking for a raincoat and some boots. It's suppose to rain this weekend, and I don't want to accidentally electrocute anyone while walking around."

"Good plan." Lagoona grinned. She thought about what Frankie was buying for just a moment. "Afterwards, would you like to see my place?" She asked.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." The pair went out and started to look for some rain gear for Frankie. She picked up a clear blue raincoat that went down to her knees, with a hood, blue rain boots with a blue rain hat, and clear blue umbrella, just to be safe. The ensemble looked very cute on Frankie, who decided to wear it out.

Lagoona and Frankie took public transportation to get to Lagoona's apartment. With Lagoona being a foreign student, she had her own place, since her parents lived overseas. In fact Lagoona's mother was suppose to visit her soon, and Lagoona was a little nervous about it. She didn't know how her friends would react since her mother wasn't actually a monster.

"Welcome to my home." Lagoona stated as she opened her door. She held out her arm presenting the moist apartment. Frankie looked a little terrified. Lagoona saw the expression on Frankie's face and quickly added, "Don't worry, there is a dry room in here." Frankie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that. This place could be dangerous."

"That's why I invited you after you got your wet weather gear, mate." Frankie nodded, still a little unsure if it was safe. She did realize though, that if she couldn't make it through Lagoona's damp house in her rain gear, there was no way she would be able to go out in the rain. Frankie followed Lagoona slowly through the apartment. It had a main room, which was damp. In the back was Lagoona's bedroom, where she had both a standard mattress and a waterbed, which in this case was a tank of water that was aerated, and even had a few different fish in it. It looked like the bottom of the ocean.

There was a bathroom of course, much like other one's Frankie had seen, a kitchen, and finally the dry room. It was the only room in the house with no extra moisture. It was just an average living room with couches, chairs, a table, computer, and entertainment center.

"Feeling a little safer in here mate?" Lagoona asked. Frankie nodded.

"My mother is planning on visiting soon, and she wants to meet my friends. I was hoping you'd like to be the first one, along with Gill to meet her."

"Really, I would love to." Frankie exclaimed.

"There is one problem. My mother is not a monster."

"She's human?"

"No, she's a mermaid."

"I realize I was only just made, but even I know Mermaids don't exist." Frankie replied. Lagoona frowned. She knew that would be the reaction. Even monster didn't believe in the myth of mermaids. That was how the mermaids wanted it though. With so many crazy legends about them, it was safer to make humans and monsters think they never existed.

"It's true, my mother is a mermaid, but I register her as a sea monster. Even my dad isn't actually a sea monster. He's more of a lagoon monster. My mother says he has a thing for blondes." She added without thinking about it. It was a joke between them all. Her mother was blonde after all, and so had been most of the human women he'd chased once upon a time. They had a special home off the coast of Australia. It was pretty much between where her father and mother had lived previously. Every so often her mother would visit her home deep under the sea, and her father would visit his lagoon deep in the Amazon. This would be the first time either of them had visited Lagoona at school.

"I can prove it to you." She stated. "I can transform my legs in a mermaid's tale in the water." She stated as she started to drag Frankie out of the dry room.

"Wait, hold on!" Frankie cried and turned to grab her umbrella before they got back out in the damp rooms. Lagoona dragged Frankie back to her bedroom where she started to strip off her shorts and hoodie and then the bathing suit she always wore under them.

"Would you like some privacy?" Frankie asked as she turned away. Lagoona laughed a moment.

"Sorry Mate, I didn't even thing about it. Mermaids don't usually wear clothes under the water." She commented. "Although ever since that movie came out decades ago, seashells have become popular." Frankie just nodded not looking at her nore knowin what movie she was talking about. "Ifn the bottom drawn of my dresser is my school swimsuit, if you'd like to hand me the Bikini top, I'll put it on. If you're more comfortable that way." Lagoona added as she slipped into her waterbed. Frankie moved over towards the dresser as Lagoona submerged herself. She took a few deep breathes of water through her gills breathing as a fish, than she concentrated on her legs. Slowly she felt the hot pain of her legs merging and altering into a tail.

Frankie froze as she turned to hand Lagoona the bikini top. She could see her friend's legs merging together at her thighs and slowly making it's way down towards her feet, which were also slowly changing, becoming fins. She watched as a large number of bubbles erupted from Lagoona's mouth. A sound like a scream burst with the bubbles at the surface. The tail developed some slight scaling and became a darker blue then Lagoona's skin. She pulled herself up out of the waterbed.

"What do you think?"

"That was totally voltage, but it looked like it hurt."

"It did, mate, it did. It's why I don't do it often." She remarked still cringing a little. Frankie couldn't help staring a little longer before she remembered she was holding Lagoona's bikini top. She passed it over quickly. Lagoona smiled and tied it into place.

"So you're really part mermaid." Frankie stated. Lagoona nodded. "My mother is a full mermaid though. When she visits, she'll do it with human legs though."

"That is just so neat."

"So you don't mind it?"

"No, not at all. Were you worried that I would?"

"A little. I'm not sure what the other ghouls will think. With you being so new to all this, I thought you'd be more easy going."

"That's why you want me to meet your mom?" Lagoona nodded.

"You plus Gill to start with, but he is my boyfriend."

"I would be honored to meet your mother." Frankie said and held out her hand to Lagoona, who went to shake it and was instantly fried for the effort. Frankie looked a little sheepish and spoke softly. "Oops. Sorry."

"No worries." Lagoona groaned as she sank under the water.

_**The end… for now…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster High 3.3**

**Drop Dead Gorgeous**

**_Once again, I own nothing I didn't create. I just borrowed for fun._  
**

Imhotep was one of the first Pharaohs in Egypt, back before even the pyramids had been built. For nearly three decades he ruled as a living god. Then one of his advisers betrayed him, his people and army revolted, and Imhotep was cursed and made into a living mummy.

What is a living mummy, you might ask. A living mummy is someone who only goes through the last part of the mummification process. In most cases, they are wrapped in bandages, unable to move, but still alive. They have trouble catching their breath, fighting for air through the wraps. As with all mummies they are adorned with ornamentation, although not as nice as true mummies. With each living mummy a special curse was placed upon them, using a scarab to seal it. Death was slow, but it did come, in a way. A living mummy is aware of the passage of time in the sarcophagus. Some are driven to madness.

A couple centuries later, Imhotep was resurrected, when a thief found his tomb. He spent decades wandering around the desert until finally he found his way back to the seat of power. Becoming the adviser to the pharaoh he married the pharaoh's daughter, Naffratina, once more becoming pharaoh. The second reign of Imhotep lasted for two decades, when a secondary curse kicked in. Once more an adviser turned against him. His wife was made into a living mummy, and buried in the defeated Imhotep's tomb where they rested for a couple more centuries.

Once more a thief entered the tomb, arousing the wrath of Imhotep, and his wife. The pair once more made their way into Egypt's seat of power. This time Imhotep removed the dynasty started by his previous adviser, and his third and final reign started. Imhotep and his wife had a child, a difficult thing for mummies. It took nearly two decades for the child to be conceived, but they had a beautiful baby girl. To celebrate such an occasion, a jewel was embedded in her flesh, as she represented the jewel of their love.

The beautiful princess was worshiped by her people for years, before horror struck. They turned against her when she was nine years old.

"I can't image why." Clawdeen commented. Giggles followed. Cleo gave them all a dirty look.

They had all been so JEALOUS of her BEAUTY, and as her parents before her, the princess too was turned into a living mummy. She refused to cry, but she did fight against her captors. It was to no avail. She was trapped in a sarcophagus. For a couple of centuries they all slept. Imhotep and his wife were the first to rise, but they had been unable to find their daughter. For a century they looked, until they had at last found her. However, the princess's mother was jealous of the care Imhotep gave to his daughter. She would force the princess into her sarcophagus many times, for up to three years. This went on until the time Imhotep decided to break his marriage to his wife, finding her to be insane.

However at the time, the princess, unaware of what had happened would play with a friend of hers, a young pharaoh, even getting him to dress up in the princess's clothes, as she herself would dress as the pharaoh. It was a game the child pharaoh seemed to enjoy. Her mother slapped the princess for doing such a disrespectful thing, placing her once more in her sarcophagus and hiding it away from her father. She laid trapped in the dark for many thousands of years, until she was finally awoken in present day.

* * *

"Miss de Nile, when I asked you do an oral report on the history your country of origin, I did not mean your family history." The teacher exclaimed somewhat annoyed.

"But my family history is the history of Egypt. We played many roles in it." She replied.

"You could have picked for instance to speak of King Tut." The teacher countered.

"I did mention him, but I did not want to embarrass the boy. That is why I left out how he use to follow me around everywhere like a puppy." She sighed softly and gave the teacher a dismissive wave as she sat down. The teacher just stared at her a moment. As a history teacher, even one who'd seen so much history, hearing that King Tut use to crossdress was an amazing factoid. The teacher was tempted to ask more.

Cleo however, wasn't willing to share more though. There were parts of the past she didn't want to bring up. For instance, she knew the reason the peasants revolted against her, was because they found out about what her mother had done in order to have the daughter. That alone had involved the death and blood letting of at least one peasant a week in order for Naffratina to bare the child. With today's morals, Cleo knew that this seemed a little harsh and wrong, but back then, it wasn't a big deal to use the peasants that way, well to a point. Of course it also meant she would never be able to bare her own children now, but Deuce already knew that, so she wasn't worried.

She also decided not to mention that it was an unfortunate archeologist who'd ended up finding her. Her father had found a counter-curse to put on Cleo's Sarcophagus, which would pretty much transfer, the family curse from Cleo to whatever human first opened it. The counter-curse did not affect other mummies. In fact she was thinking the counter-curse was also a reason her mother and father started fighting. Imhotep had "wasted" it on his daughter rather then on his wife.

The teacher was about to call the next student up, when the bell rang. Most of them rushed out, however Cleo lagged behind, preferring to leave in a more regal manner, followed by Ghoulia who couldn't walk that fast.

"Gaaahhhaaaa." She spoke. Cleo raised a brow.

"You did?"

"Gahhhahhhh gaaaa."

"Well I told you, you were good enough to play in front of everyone."

"Gaaahhaaaaa hhhaaaaa gaaaa"

"Oh, me singing. I will sing in front of the others if they come to watch. That is fine. I have gotten use to it over the last few weeks."

"Gaaaaahhhhaaaaahhaaaa."

"Just Clawdeen and Draculaura are going to make it? Frankie and Lagoona have something else planned tomorrow night. Okay. That makes it a little easier then. Although Clawdeen had best not heckle me." Ghoulia laughed.

* * *

"Is that really how you want to wear your hair?" Cleo asked when she saw Clawdeen. The werewolf had her hair curled into a large afro.

"I need to hide my ears, and I didn't feel like wearing a hat." She growled at the mummy. "When is Draculaura going to show up?" She asked. Cleo glanced over at Laura but kept a smile off her face. Ghoulia shook her head slightly. Draculaura had confirmed her true identity last week. Ghoulia had finally come straight out and asked. She'd been a little annoyed but very impressed with the vampire girl's ability to hide herself.

"I've been wanting to meet her too. She likes to pretend she's a vampire right?" Laura asked. Cleo had to bite the inside of her cheek. Ghoulia turned away.

"Who are you exactly and how do you know these two?" Clawdeen asked annoyed. She wasn't against hanging around humans, but this human was wearing way too much perfume, and it wasn't even a pleasant perfume.

"I'm one of Cleo's friends." She remarked. She was doing a great job disguising her voice again.

"That explains it." Clawdeen humphed. Laura frowned.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with Cleo?" She sounded a little pissed.

"Oh, no nothing at all. She's perfect in every way." Clawdeen returned sarcastically.

"Jealous are you?" Laura asked.

"No, why would I be? Why are you friends with her anyway?"

"Oh that's easy. She's the woman I lust for." Laura replied. Ghoulia and Clawdeen both turned to stare at Cleo, who for a change had no idea how to reply. She was certain that Draculaura was doing it to get a little revenge on her.

* * *

Earlier that week:

"I am so tired of that guy hitting on me." Cleo groaned as she sat next to Ghoulia at lunch. No one else had shown up yet.

"Gahhhhhh" She replied.

"Someone's hitting on you?" Deuce asked as he sat next to Cleo.

"Oh, yes. When Ghoulia and I have been having our girls' nights. This guy has been showing up and keeps hitting on me." She looked at Deuce who seemed to be unconcerned about it.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Well, aren't you going to get upset, maybe a little jealous?" She asked annoyed.

"Not really. I trust you Cleo. It's not like you're going to cheat on me with another guy. You didn't even cheat on Clawd with me. I didn't ask you out until after I heard you and him broke up. I don't see any reason not to trust you.

"Oh." Cleo remarked and frowned. Deuce noticed her frown.

"Do you want me to act jealous? I could if you'd like."

"No, no that's fine. I'm good."

"I could turn the guy to stone."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be just fine." Cleo smiled at last.

Later that day Cleo was sitting outside on one of the benches when Draculaura showed up. The vampire girl smiled at her before sitting down.

"So you ready to walk home?" She asked.

"I was going to wait for Deuce to get out of Casketball practice today." She said softly.

"Really, you haven't done that in a while, at least when fearleading practice wasn't also happening."

"I know. I have been thinking that I have not been fair to Deuce lately."

"Because of all the time we've been spending together?" Draculaura asked as her voice cracked just a little.

"Yes, and what we have been doing. We have become close friends, closer than I thought we ever would, but I do not think it is right to continue on with the extra stuff. I care about you and I care about Deuce. I do not want to hurt either of you, but I ca not date you both. It is not right."

"And I'm the one you don't want to date?" Draculaura could barely speak. "We have something very special."

"It is just not right." Cleo spoke. Draculaura swallowed and choked a little. "I can not have those deeper feelings for you, and I do not want to continue to use you like I have been just because I am feeling a little neglected." The vampire girl nodded and stood up. She turned and started to walk away from the mummy girl without saying another word.

* * *

Cleo felt terrible. She'd had a good relationship with Draculaura for weeks, but she knew there was really no future for them. She wasn't even really sure how she truly felt about the girl. What was worse was that had Deuce not said anything to her, she probably would have gone on with the relationship. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to any of them. It hurt to break it off like she did, but sometimes you got hurt doing what was best for others. Cleo cringed. She much preferred it when she only cared about herself. Not to mention how awkward it felt now.

"Hey, Cleo. It's great to see you here again." A young man stated as he showed up next to the group. Cleo frowned.

"Samuel." She replied curtly. "What do you want?"

"Same thing I do every week. I'd love to take you out to dinner, maybe a movie."

"Who is he?" Clawdeen leaned over and asked Laura.

"Some guy that keeps trying to pick Cleo up."

"Hasn't she told him she has a boyfriend?"

"Cleo has a boyfriend?" Laura asked. Clawdeen growled a little. So Cleo wasn't even telling her new friends she had a boyfriend. Was she going to do to Deuce what she'd down to Clawd?

"I have explained this all before. I am not going to go out with you. Please get it through your head."

"You know, you really should go out with me. I'm a great guy, and who knows it could even save your life one day. Otherwise I think you may regret not dating me."

"I seriously doubt that." She replied and walked off. Laura, Ghoulia and Clawdeen followed her. Cleo went to the table her and Ghoulia usually sat at, letting Laura and Clawdeen grab the other seats.

"So are you guys ever gonna tell me what we're doing here?" Clawdeen finally asked. They just wanted her to join them, they never said why.

"As a special treat today, we're going to start with the musical stylings of Julia and Cleo." The MC announced. Clawdeen gasped and watched as her two "Friends" got up and headed for the stage. Cleo helped Ghoulia up and then went and grabbed her guitar from the side of the stage so Ghoulia wouldn't have to take the time to get it. They wanted to surprise Clawdeen, so they'd dropped off the guitar earlier. Clawdeen leaned forward. She had no idea that Ghoulia could play any instrument. Cleo, she'd heard the girl sing in the shower when they were in middle school, and she wasn't bad, but on a stage?

Ghoulia started to play "Tainted Love" the version by Marilyn Manson. Cleo gave her a dirty look. How did Ghoulia always end up picking out songs that fit with things going on in her life? Was she that transparent to the zombie? She frowned as she glanced over at Laura, who was visibly upset over the song choice as well.

"Are you OK?" Clawdeen asked?"

"Me, yes, why wouldn't I be?" Laura replied.

"Because you look rather upset."

"Sorry, I was recently dumped. Cleo knows that too, so I don't know why she would sing this song right now." Clawdeen was ready to jump in and bash Cleo since the opening was there, except she'd seen Cleo's reaction to the song as well.

"I think Gh… Julia picked out the song."

"What, why?"

"Because Cleo gave her an angry look at the beginning."

"She did?" Clawdeen nodded. Laura looked a little less angry, but was still holding onto to her anger a bit. It did give Clawdeen a chance to enjoy the music though. She started to tap her fingers to the beat. The pair started their second song, something a little less traumatic. Clawdeen smiled.

"I wish I'd known they were doing this. I can play the drums. I could have joined them."

"I never knew you played the drums." Laura remarked surprise. Clawdeen looked at her a little funny. "I can play the bass guitar, Piano, Violin." She finished, not wanting to say more. She'd had plenty of time to learn to play instruments. Clawdeen shook her head slightly annoyed.

"If you will excuse me, I need to powder my nose." She commented and got up and left. Laura sat there alone and sighed. She hadn't realized how easy it was to piss off Clawdeen. Did she really hate Cleo that much that she held it against Cleo's friends, at least the ones Clawdeen didn't already know? She was so confused by the situation between the pair, not to mention her own feelings.

"Laura?" She heard a voice speak softly, almost nervously behind her. She turned and looked. It took her a moment but her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face from the past. Before she could thinks he spoke.

"Melody?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you." The woman spoke and hugged her. "Are you a zombie now?" She asked. Laura cringed. Melody was one of her friends the last time she'd attended high school, the time she'd faked her own death.

"Um, yes something like that." She said quickly.

"Wow, that is really neat. I've missed you so much. I was so upset when you died. If we hadn't already graduated I think I would have ended up failing senior year." She finished as she sat down in Cleo's seat. Laura didn't know what to say or what to do. Melody had been her closest friend years ago, at least as close as she felt she could become before she learned of Monster High.

"It's been a little difficult." She finally stated, lost as to what she should say. Even worse, Cleo and Ghoulia just finished their last song.

"And you are?" Cleo asked as she got to the table. She knew she sounded far bitchier than she meant to. Melody looked up at her as Laura grinned a moment.

"She's a special friend of mine from high school years ago." Laura winked. Cleo narrows her beautiful eyes and grabbed another chair that was nearby. She didn't mean to glare but she could tell she was. She knew she shouldn't be upset or jealous, but she couldn't help it.

"It was terrible to learn she died. Everyone was at her funeral."

"I was not there." Cleo mocked.

"Oh Cleo you know what she means. All our friends were obviously there." In truth Laura had been there as well.

"It's surprising to see she'd become a zombie." Ghoulia look rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. Obviously Melody did not understand how zombies worked. She didn't want to speak and blow Laura's cover story.

"Oh, I wanted to say, I really loved your playing and singing." Melody could tell she was not doing well with Laura's friends. She needed to try and butter them up.

"Thank you." Cleo stated, trying to be more civil. "And I will give you a thank you for Julia. She is mute. Her voice box was damaged years ago in a car accident."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Ghoulia just nodded her acceptance.

"Who's this?" Clawdeen asked as she returned and sat down. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the woman who'd showed up was obviously making Cleo uncomfortable and that made Clawdeen like her right away.

"This is Melody. She's a family friend." Laura explained. Melody glanced at Laura, and realized that this other girl must not know her secret.

"Nice to meet you." Melody stated and played along. The group spent another uncomfortable half an hour together before deciding it was a good time to leave. Cleo was the last one in line, right behind Ghoulia, moping a little. Almost as soon as she left the main door of the club, the world went black around her.

* * *

"And who's this beautiful sheila?" The gorgeous blonde asked as she stepped off the gangplank of the boat. Lagoona smiled and hugged the woman.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you." She exclaimed. The two held each other for a few moments before Lagoona introduced the golem girl standing a good five feet from the water.

"This is my mate Frankie. I told you about her in my letters." Frankie held out her hand. She was wearing her rain gear again, in preparation for heading too Lagoona's apartment. Rather than shake her hand the woman grabbed Frankie in a big hug, swinging the girl around. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Please call me Eve." Her accent was heavy and sometimes hard to understand. "So Lagoona, let me see your unit." She stated. Frankie's eyes went wide. This was turning out to be much different than she expected. Lagoona looked over and giggled.

"Okay, I'll show you my apartment." She stated so Frankie would understand what her mother meant.

"Wasn't your young man suppose to be here too" She asked. Lagoona sighed.

"Actually, we broke up. His family doesn't approve of salt water creatures." She explained.

"What a whacker." Her mother remarked.

* * *

"Your have a real ripper of an unit here." Her mother exclaimed when she saw the place. "Why's your mate in the slicker?

"She's electric and doesn't want to short out, or electrocute us." Lagoona answered.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a little out of place here."

"No worries. I'm just grinning like a shot fox that Lagoona's got some interesting friends. She was always a shy sheila."

"Lagoona, shy?" Frankie asked.

"Let me tell you," Eve started. Lagoona grabbed her mother and Frankie in order to drag them elsewhere for a distraction, unfortunately in her house it was damp. A shock went through her and into her mother, frying them both.

"I smell something tasty." Frankie commented before realizing what had just happened. "Oh Lagoon, Eve, I'm so sorry."

"No Worries." The pair groaned in unison.

* * *

"I wish father would visit." Lagoona sighed. Her mother was enjoying talking with Frankie, or maybe messing with Frankie might have been a better way to put it. Frankie was so innocent and naive. Lagoon never considered her mother to be sadistic per say, but she might have been balancing that line with golem girl.

"You already know why he wont come her luv."

"I know."

"I don't know though. Why won't he come here?" Frankie asked. Before Eve could answer with some weird story, Lagoona jumped in.

"In the 50s, he was captured and brought to a lab nearby to be studied."

"Studied? Not my dad's lab is it?"

"No, no no, it's been abandoned. I went there once to check it out. It was creepy. I even saw the chamber he was kept it. It was a large round room. There were rings set into the walls to hold chains. Sand was all over the floor as if they had tried to make it seem like the ocean floor. And there were the remains of starfish and fish bones. On one side was an Air lock, on the other was a large thick glass window s when it was filled with water so researchers could observe my father. There was even a large concrete block in the middle of the chamber where a chain was attached. That was where they kept my father locked up."

"That's so horrible. Why would they do that?"

"It was before we monsters had really come out. He was a missing link in evolution. I can see why they wanted to study him, but I don't think they realized he was intelligent. Which might have been a good thing. He was able to escape because of his intelligence."

"That and some blonde Harlot calling herself a scientist." Eve chimed in. "I swear, he can't say no to anyone with blond hair." She complained. Frankie giggled a little.

"We could go check it out. It's not too far from here." Lagoona whispered conspiratorially to them both.

"That sounds exciting." Frankie chimed in.

"I'm for it." Eve stated.

* * *

Cleo groaned as she opened her eyes. She could smell sand and a hint of dead fish. She didn't remember going to the beach, not to mention it didn't feel like she was wearing her swimsuit. In fact she could feel her short haired wig still in place, as well as her miniskirt and top. She sat up, and felt a few fireworks go off in her head. She groaned again with her eyes closed. As she shifted again, she could hear the sound of a chain rattle. Again her eyes opened and she saw a heavy metal shackle attached to her left leg, with a thick chain connecting it to a concrete block a few feet away. The chain itself was in a pile that gave Cleo the impression that it was still pretty long.

"What happened?" She asked out loud glancing around. She noticed the others were with her, but not chained to the block, they were hanging against the wall, except for Draculaura who was in a cage. She looked again at Clawdeen, who was likely the only one strong enough to escape, but then she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The shackles were a dull steel color, but she could see a hint of silver peaking over the edge of the steel. It was as if a person put silver around the inside of Clawdeen's shackles. That meant this person knew they were monsters. In fact it meant this person was likely a monster hunter. That didn't make any sense. Monster hunting was illegal in the United States.

Clawdeen was useless unless they could get ride of the silver. She glanced at Ghoulia. She would be too weak to do anything to break out. Melody was a human, and Draculaura was in a cage. Why was Draculaura in a cage, and she herself shackled to a concrete block? She looked around more. It looked like a large tank, and she saw a door that reminded her of something she'd seen on submarines in movies. Sand covered the ground, there were dried up starfish and fish bones partially buried in the sand. She had this feeling she was in some kind of metal aquarium. Then she saw what appeared to be a mirror higher up. It must have been a two-way mirror.

"Cleo, you're awake. I'm really sorry about this." She heard a voice say over a speaker. She knew the voice.

"Samuel?" She asked.

"I told you you'd probably regret it if you didn't go out with me."

"Are you serious?" She said and stood up, anger dripping off her. "You kidnap me and my friends just because I wouldn't date you?" She heard another groan. Clawdeen was shifting a little, than let out a scream as her skin touched the silver. That scream caused the others to wake up.

"Actually no, most of this has nothing to do with you, except you keep some really bad company. If you'd gone out with me, you wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the other human." He added. Cleo raised a brow. He thought she was human. She wondered if she could use that to her advantage.

"Of course, your lack of consideration has made you the perfect first victim." He added afterwards. Cleo looked back at Draculaura. She blinked. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier. Draculaura looked mostly like Draculaura again. The make-up and wig and piercings that made up her disguise were gone.

"On the other hand, she killed my brother, and now I'm going to get revenge." He stated.

"Who, I haven't killed anyone." Draculaura stated, although she had to add "recently" in her head. Her voice was a little weak.

"Are you telling me you do not remember Matthew?" He asked. Draculaura looked up in surprise.

"You can't be his brother." She stated.

"Oh, I am, I made a deal with a demon in order to hunt you down, for as long as it takes. But don't worry "Laura" I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let your friends do it." He stated. Cleo frowned and looked down There were few dozen wooden stakes spread out. She picked one up.

"Really Samuel, you think I am going to stake her?" She asked.

"It'll be either that, or you'll die." He remarked and there was a "puff" sound. Draculaura winced and brought her hand to her neck. A dart was there. She pulled it out and noticed a liquid dripping from it.

"No!' She exclaimed. "Don't do this?" Her voice had become a growl, her eyes turned black. She ripped apart the cage that held her. Cleo was stunned. Draculaura didn't have that kind of strength. She was missing most of the classic vampire powers because of her vegetarian diet. A light went on in the room behind the mirror allowing them to see Samuel standing there watching them.

"She's in bloodlust now." Samuel stated as Draculaura stalked over towards Cleo. "Nothing can stop her. You should have decided to date me."

"Go fuck yourself!" Cleo screamed at him. Clawdeen finally got her senses back. She held her arms as steady as possible so she wouldn't touch the silver again. She'd also never heard Cleo use that kind of language before, and it was surprising, but not as surprising as she realized that Laura was really Draculaura.

"Draculaura, stop." She cried out. The vampire kept moving. Ghoulia yelled out as well, but Draculaura just moved closer to Cleo. Melody looked confused by the whole situation.

"Stake me." Draculaura growled. "Please." She stated. Cleo stared at her. "Cleo, stake me." She stated again. Cleo dropped the stake.

"Draculaura, Fight it, you can fight it." She refused to panic, and she refused to loose someone so special to her. "I know you can fight it, you are better then him."

"Please." She begged in a growl. "I, I can't do this again."

"I love you, I will not stake you." Cleo whispered. Draculaura stopped a moment and looked at Cleo, who raised her arms out to the vampire. "See, I knew you cou…" He voice was cut off as Draculaura backhanded her hard enough to send Cleo flying. Cleo let out a scream as the chain pulled tight and she felt her ankle break. Quickly Draculaura was on top of her. With her fangs, she ripped out a chunk of flesh at Cleo's shoulder, causing Cleo to scream in agony.

"CLEO!" Clawdeen screamed with tears streaming from her eyes. She'd always thought she would make up with Cleo, that they would be friends again, even though every time the chance came she got snippy with the Mummy girl. She knew she'd always have time to do it, and now, now Cleo was going to die. They were all likely to die.

Cleo was confused by the pain she was feeling, she always thought it was suppose to be pleasant even erotic, but this was excruciating. She could even feel Draculaura's tongue lapping inside the wound to get to her blood.

"Oh my god, she's a vampire not a zombie!" Melody yelled as she realized what had just happened. Cleo's head rolled back a little, she felt weak, tears covered her face, and yet with her trademark attitude she thought at Melody, like it really matters we're all undead. Then she started laughing.

"Cleo's lost it." Clawdeen spoke softly, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"Stop." Cleo's voice was barely audible. "Stop Draculaura." Her voice was a little louder. "I command you to STOP!" She yelled. A crack rang through the tank. Draculaura lifted her head, blood dripping from her lips.

"What the hell." Samuel said through the mic.

"Get up, and break my chain." Cleo commanded. Draculaura stood up, her movements looked forced and jerky. She bent over and grabbed the chain, ripping it apart. "Now, break the shackles holding Clawdeen captive." Draculaura slowly moved towards the werewolf.

"How?" Samuel asked as he watched. Draculaura stepped in front of Clawdeen, her fangs still dripping with blood, looking larger then they had previously. She placed her hands on the shackles and broke them. Clawdeen gasped and slide along the wall, bumping into Ghoulia.

"I am Cleo de Nile, Daughter of Pharaoh Imhotep, Princess of Egypt, worshipped as a living Goddess in ancient times, and you have just given me control of the most powerful weapon here." She stated with a smirk as she used the wall to get up on her good foot.

"It doesn't matter how strong she is with her blood lust, she still can't break you out of here." He stated. "And I can fill this tank with water."

"I don't need her to get out of here." Cleo stated. She thought about what she'd seen her father do. She swung her arms in a horizontal loop, and the sand under her raised up in a vortex, getting bigger and bigger. Samuel let out a little shriek of surprise.

"Destroy that window!" Cleo exclaimed. Another crack rang out and she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. She ignored it as she motioned her arms to mimic throwing the sand vortex at the window. It slammed against the thick glass, beating on it for a good minute and then shattered it.

"Come Draculaura." Cleo stated as she motioned to the sand again. It started to raise her up as if she was sitting on a throne. She even crossed her right leg over her left, wincing a little at the pain. By the time she had gotten to the window, Cleo had created a cast of sand around her broken ankle. Draculaura jumped up through the window landing at nearly the same time Cleo did,

Clawdeen stood there watching in amazement. A sound from Ghoulia returned her to the situation. She grabbed Ghoulia's shackles and started to pull on them until they broke.

"You free her, I'm going to catch up to Cleo and Draculaura." She remarked as she half transformed to jump through the window. Ghoulia looked at Melody before picking up a large rock on the ground. Melody screamed as Ghoulia swung the rock towards her head. The rock hit the side of Melody's shackle and shattered it. Ghoulia glanced at the other one, and tapped the shackle as well. It shattered.

"Um, thanks." Melody commented. Ghoulia smiled at her. She then watched as Ghoulia studied the door, since it seemed unlikely that either of them could make the jump to the window. The zombie girl picked up a stick and started to write down formulas in the sand, studied the door, wrote a few more notations and smiled. She handed Melody a rock and pointed to a section of the door.

"You want me to hit the door there?" She asked. Ghoulia nodded as she picked up her own rock. Then she held up her hand and counted down with her fingers. When the last one went down, the pair hit the door at the same time. Melody heard something break and Ghoulia pushed the door open and stepped through.

"No wonder zombies always can get in every place in the movies." She said her herself. Ghoulia looked at her and gave her a dirty look, groaning something that Melody was certain was insulting.

* * *

"You dare attack me and my friends." Cleo stated as she and Draculaura caught up with Samuel. He'd panicked, not expecting a goddess in with a bunch of monsters and ended up in a hallway with a blocked door. He'd turned and watched them. He'd heard her say she was worshiped as a goddess in Egypt, and that much have been true, how else could she control the vampire?

"I'll make you a deal, you give me the vampire and I'll let you all go." He tried to sound confident, but it was difficult. He'd never seen anything like that in all his extended years.

"Draculaura, you may eat now." She stated and pointed to Samuel. The vampire rushed towards him. He screamed and wet himself as she was about to bite him.

"Stop." Cleo commanded. Samuel could feel the fangs pressed against his neck.

"Please don't kill me." He begged.

"Really, you do not want to die. What happened to the tough guy?" She asked.

"Cleo, what are you doing?" Clawdeen asked after shifting into her usual form.

"I am teaching this child a lesson. One he obviously needs to learn." She smirked. "A little more pressure dear." She stated. Those fangs pressed hard, he could feel his heart pounding in his vein under them.

"You can't do this, not with Draculaura." Clawdeen whispered. "She wouldn't want this."

"I am aware of that, I just have not come up with a plan yet." Cleo whispered back. Clawdeen looked at her. "We do not have our iCoffins and I have no idea how to contact the police." Cleo wavered a little.

"Are you all right?" Clawdeen asked.

"I will be fine."

"He's possessed." Came Melody's voice from behind them.

"What?" Clawdeen asked. Cleo could see some fireworks in her eyes.

"He's possessed. Let me take care of this." She stated. Cleo nodded. She didn't know what Melody meant but at least someone had a idea. Still she needed to keep hold of the hunter, and she moved her hands in the air, making a cone shape. The sand formed around Samuel holding him in place.

"Draculaura, come back here." She stated. The vampire did as she was told. Melody stood next to Samuel. She took a few items out of her pockets and started a small ceremony. Suddenly he screamed as they saw a ghost form escape his body. The body itself started to crumble into dust with its natural age. The ghost form landed and became more solid shaped.

"Hiya Cleo." It said. Cleo's eyes went wide.

"Junior?"

"That's me, been a while, a few thousand years I think."

"Who is that?" Melody asked. She'd never had a spirit come out and talk after an exorcism.

"This is Junior, Anubus's idiot son."

"And Cleo's first boyfriend." He added.

"You were never my boyfriend. You followed me around more than Tut did."

"No woman has ever been as intriguing to me as you." Cleo found herself leaning against the wall.

"The idol you gave me, caused my hair to fall out."

"Well I did tell you there was a price to pay." He remarked.

"So this was all for my benefit was it?" She asked.

"Oh no, I got bored waiting for you to show up again, so I made a deal with that human in order to have some interesting fun. When he said he wanted to hunt down a vampire, I thought a few months, maybe a year. Hadn't expected it to be so long. Besides I figured being part of a monster hunter for a while would be amusing."

"Oh, so you think being part of someone who would kill me is interesting. A very good way for you to impress me, by Ra, you are still a fool." She stated then frowned. "How many monsters did he kill while you were part of him?' She asked. Her voice chilled Clawdeen. No one noticed that Cleo was slowly sliding down the wall she'd leaned against.

"Um, only a few dozen." He stated matter of factly. The expression on Cleo's face caused Junior to float back away from her.

"A few dozen. You helped him kill a few dozen!" She yelled as she got back up on her foot. Melody and Ghoulia both jumped. Clawdeen had never seen Cleo like this before, and it was such a far cry from the selfish, nearly evil girl she'd been friends with.

"Helped is a pretty strong word. I just extended his life, although I suppose my love for you did translate over to his fascination with you."

"Melody!" Cleo shouted. The woman jumped again at the tone in Cleo's voice.

"Yes." She asked a little uncertain not wanting to get involved in this spat.

"Exorcise him." She ordered.

"Yes Cleo." She stated and started her ceremony before she even realized what she was doing. Clawdeen shook her head. This Cleo, she was a leader, not like with the fearleading squad, but a true leader. She could see what it was about Cleo that would have made her a great Queen in ancient Egypt had she been around that long. Melody finished the ceremony and Junior vanished from sight.

"I'm not sure he's really gone or just left himself." She remarked.

"Either way is good." Cleo could no longer see more then shapes around her. "I think I am about to die." She spoke softly.

"No, you're not, you'll be fine." Clawdeen stated a little upset as she turned to look at the mummy and her eyes went wide. Cleo was again sliding down towards the floor, her top was coated in a layer of her blood. Ghoulia groaned something. Cleo smiled a moment. She knew there was something she needed to do before she passed on. "Draculaura, I command you to go to sleep and remain asleep until tomorrow night. With that the vampire girl went to sleep falling on the floor before anyone could catch her.

* * *

"Gahhhhh ahhhhh gahhhhh" Ghoulia groaned as Cleo opened her eyes. She lay in her bed sleeping on her side. In truth seeing Ghoulia this early in the morning and unexpectedly was a rather startling surprise.

"Ahhhh!" Was Cleo's response. Ghoulia laughed a little.

"I feel like I have just had the worst nightmare ever." She spoke once she recovered. She glanced up at the mirrored canopy of her bed and then screamed. "What happened to my Gem?"

"Gagahhhhh hhhhahhhhhh gahhhhhh."

"How did it break off? That's impossible. It is not supposed to come off until I become of age." She commented. Then Cleo remembered her nightmare, which brought to her the pain she was feeling her in ankle, which she noticed was in a cast. "It was all real, wasn't it?" She asked her voice hushed. Ghoulia nodded and Cleo rolled onto her back. "How did we get back here?"

Ghoulia groaned a detailed response. Every so often Cleo wished her best friend would just cut to the chase. So many other zombies barely strung three words together in a response, and Ghoulia was giving a Shakespearean soliloquy.

"I've been out for three days, really?" She paused as the zombie girl nodded, then she had to ask for a detail she'd left out. "So, what were Frankie, Lagoona and her mother doing there?" Ghoulia made a quick reply. "Her father was, really?" She smiled a moment. "Thank Ra, they showed up." Ghoulia smiled again and made a comment. "There is no way I called her sparky. I don't care how out of it I was, I would not call anyone sparky."

Ghoulia laughed again and groaned. Cleo looked at her unsure what to say, so for a change she remained quiet.

XXXX

Cleo went to the school for the first time since she'd released her powers two days after she woke up. She still hadn't seen Draculaura. In truth Ghoulia was the only one of her friends who would stop by. She noticed that Frankie was talking with Clawdeen near their lockers. She felt strangely nervous about going up to them, but she still needed her own supplies for class. She got close enough to hear Frankie speak before either of them saw her.

"See you later Claws." The golem girl commented as she started to walk away then she noticed Cleo. "Hey Wraps, glad to see you're back. Sorry, but I have to see the headless mistress before class.

"Wraps?" Cleo asked as she watched Frankie walk away.

"It's all your fault, you know. You just had to give her a nickname. Now she thinks all of us should have one." Clawdeen growled a little.

"I did not call her Sparky." Cleo was a little less sure of herself though. Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Clawdeen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About Draculaura. She doesn't remember anything, so you can go ahead and act as if everything is normal."

"I still do not follow you."

"Look at my ears, they aren't just for show you know. I can hear very well."

"Oh, that." Cleo replied. She was just recovered, shouldn't even her frienamies still be nice to her.

"My brother finally told me the whole story behind your break up, after he realized how much I wanted to be friends with you again." Clawdeen groaned as she realized what she'd said.

"Oh, is that so?" Cleo asked. "You really want to be friends with me again. That's so sweet." She laid on a heavy layer of sarcasm. Clawdeen growled and grabbed Cleo's collar and pushed her against the locker. Cleo was momentarily stunned, and Clawdeen didn't seem to know what she wanted to say. Cleo spoke again. "I will miss our rivalry." Clawdeen blinked and let her go.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You did start the feud after all, and since you've now given up, I'm more than willing to accept your surrender." Clawdeen's eye twitched.

"My surrender?"

"Accepted. Thank you very much." Cleo gave her a quick hug and started to walk away. Clawdeen stood there with her mouth hanging open, trying to figure out how the hell did Cleo get the better of her. Then she yelled something.

"I hope you do the right thing, for both of your sakes! I've seen how you are together. Don't let your pride ruin it." Cleo froze a moment, then started to walk again. It was truly out of her character, but she raised her hand to make a vulgar gesture at the werewolf. What was she going to do?

* * *

"Deuce, can we talk?" Cleo asked after school, as she caught him before basketball practice.

"Sure Cleo, lets talk." He remarked and pulled her off to the side.

"I have been thinking about us a lot lately."

"I know you have." He smirked

"Oh?" She asked.

"I saw what happened at Clawdeen's party." He admitted. Cleo felt her knees go weak and she nearly collapsed but Deuce caught her. "I admit I was hoping for an offer to join you two, but that never came." He grinned.

"You pervert." She remarked.

"Hey, two hotties like you and her, hell yes I am." Cleo laughed as did Deuce. "But I've seen the way you've looked at her at school. It far more intense than you have ever looked at me. I figured you would want to break up soon."

"I am sorry." Cleo sniffled a little.

"Hey that's okay. At least I know you're breaking up with me before you know how things will go, sort of like what happened with Clawd." He smiled a little though he was obviously upset about the conversation. "I know you're not willing to cheat on me, just like you weren't willing to cheat on Clawd. Although I was a sure thing back then, but I can see in your eyes that this isn't."

"When did you become so observant."

"Right after I saw you and Draculaura make out at Clawdeen's party and had the new girl hit on me."

"The new girl what?!" Cleo exclaimed.

"She's a great casketball player too, so you don't need to worry. I already have a plan 'b'." He smiled.

"Jerk." She stated. She felt a bit hurt, not that she didn't deserve it, but still, he didn't have to come right out and say he knew who he would date next.

"Hey, but don't worry, if things don't work out with you two, I'm more than willing to allow myself to be shared by you and Abbey." He added. "Especially at the same time." Cleo punched him. Unfortunately for Cleo had caused his glasses to fall off and turn her to stone, for the entire night. She woke up in the infirmary, having missed her chance to catch Draculaura during the night classes. At least the nurse was nice enough cleaned off all the marker from Cleo before she reverted back to normal.

"You must be one of the unluckiest people I know." Clawdeen remarked as she walked with Cleo and Ghoulia. It was already Friday night and they were going to the coffee house again. Cleo couldn't help but stare at the green color Clawdeen had sprayed in her hair, not to mention how short she'd cut it. Then again, the girl's hair would grow back to normal in a few days.

"Gahhhhhh." Ghoulia added.

"Well that is the main reason I am coming here today." Cleo grumbled. "I still have not had a chance to speak to her since that day." Ghoulia petted her on the back of her head. Once they were inside they sat in their usual spot. Clawdeen and Ghoulia left her alone as they went to put Ghoulia's guitar near the stage. Cleo sighed.

"Miss me?" Draculaura asked as she snuck up behind the mummy girl. She was wearing her punk clothes again, but she left her hair natural. Her skin was a pale white instead of pastel pink.

"Are you all right?" Cleo asked her,

"Other then having to sleep during the day again and stay out of sunlight, sure, I'm great."

"Oh." Cleo remarked.

"I have something I need to tell you."

"No, wait, I have something I need to tell you first." Cleo interrupted.

"No, seriously Cleo, Let me talk." Cleo put her finger to Draculaura's lips and shook her head.

"I have read too many stories not to realize how this will end if you talk first. You are going to say something that kills off what I need to say, before I say it, and I am not going to let you." Draculaura's eyes widened a moment.

"I have been thinking about what you said, or what we have said, and even though you do not remember anything, I wanted to let you know, that now without my gem in my cheek, I will not longer age. I will look like this forever, just like you." Draculaura looked confused and Cleo felt flustered. It was all going wrong. "I just wanted to say, again what I said when I thought we were all going to die. Draculaura, I love you."

"Oh, um Cleo, that's um surprising." She remarked. Cleo felt that the girl wasn't all that excited about it.

"So what did you have to say?" Cleo asked a little upset. Draculaura looked at her a moment.

"That I was going to sing a song up there with you and Ghoulia. That's all.

"Oh." Cleo blushed and looked away.

"In fact it looks like they are ready for us."

"But what about..."

"It's not big deal, don't worry about it. Let's go now." She grabbed Cleo's arm and dragged her up to the stage with Ghoulia. Cleo looked around but she didn't see where Clawdeen went. She wondered if they were about to loose their table. She wanted to think about anything to keep from reflecting on Draculaura's obvious rejection of her love. She just wanted to go home and cry into her pillow, and then break things. Breaking things always made her feel better.

"Tonight we have a real treat, a duet between Cleo and Laura." The announcer said.

"A duet, what duet?" Cleo asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, you know the song." Draculaura commented. Then she heard the music start. First Ghoulia, but then she heard a keyboard as well as a set of drum keeping the beat. The song was a little faster then normal but she knew it all right. It was from one of her favorite movies, but still why did Draculaura want to sing "A Whole New World" with her and what part was she suppose to sing? That question was answered as Draculaura started to sing Aladdin's part of the song.

Cleo realized she had been snookered as soon as she heard the way Draculaura said the word princess to her, especially with the grin and the wink she did. *That bitch.* Cleo thought. *She remembers everything.*. Not willing to let that get to her, Cleo went right into Jasmine's part when the time came. With Cleo's foot still in the cast, she didn't move around much, but the vampire certainly did. Making motions that went with the song, even gently holding Cleo's eyes open at the right moment.

If there was any question to why Draculaura had picked that song, it was certainly made clear when they were holding the final note, and Draculaura leaned up and kissed Cleo deeply on the lips. Cleo heard some cheering and felt a shock go through her as the kiss went on, then another one. She realized she was really getting shocked. She pulled away to notice the curtain behind them had opened and there was Frankie Stein behind a keyboard, throwing sparks as she clapped, and Clawdeen sitting behind a drum set, also clapping. Draculaura took the moment to sneak back and grab her bass from next to Frankie.

Cleo blushed deep and looked back at the patrons of the cafe who seemed more excited then she'd ever seen them. She knew it was likely because of the lesbian scene they'd just witnessed. She was certain a few of them would go be perverts at home thinking about it, probably with socks. She looked at her ghoul friends again and smiled.

"Thank you from us. On bass is Fangs. Drums we have Claws, keyboard would be Sparks, guitar is played by Brains, and I'm Wraps, and together we are..." Cleo paused a moment, in what seemed to be for dramatic effect, but was really an "oh shit" moment as she had no idea where she was going with it. She remembered the fearleading practice song and smiled. "DROP DEAD GORGEOUS." The girls started to play another song while Cleo sung with Draculaura as back up.

**The end.**

_**Notes:**_

I cut this off the end of the story. It felt awkward to me.

"Hey Clawdeen, did you notice Cleo sounds just like the girl on the tape we listen to during fearleading practice." Frankie whispered between songs. Clawdeen slapped herself in the face. Why hadn't she noticed that the first time. She frowned and just after she mentioned how good her ears were too. She never noticed that Cleo sung their theme song.

Melody, at least the name, did come from the Novels, which I do enjoy. Obviously she's not an exorcist in the novels.

I do feel like I lost it a little in there. I had some scenes in mind, which were good, but connecting them together ended up being a little more difficult then I had realized. I hope you've enjoyed this. I'd love to hear from you all.

So, ever since Draculaura came out something on her bio bothered me, and when I started this story and was looking up something else, I realized what it was. She was too old to be Vlad the Impaler's daughter. So I thought I'd try to explain it. That's mostly where part 2 came from.

I also realized I had forgotten to put in my history for Cleo in the secret lives of monsters chapter and I really wanted to get it in there, so I added it to the beginning of Drop Dead Gorgeous.

I do have a bonus story in mind that I'm working on, as well as a second bonus that just popped into my head, but the main story is pretty much over.

My notes are really sporadic this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster High 3.0 Bonus Story**

**Dead Girls**

_Note: I don't own anything I didn't create, just Borrowing them in hopes of entertaining people. _

_Characters used in here may not be in the right time, but it did allow me to not have to create too many new characters…_

Year 2221

"Please Headmistress, I don't want to ask her. She smells terrible." The young Toralei Strip complained as she sat in the Headmistress's office. She stood there in her fearleading uniform. The current style was a pair of tight shorts in black, with a long sleeved crop top. The Monster High School logo was on both the front of the top and the right back pocket area of the shorts. As with most previous versions, it had a white and pink trim.

"Miss Stripe, I understand how you feel, but I know she has the skills needed to be good for the fearleading squad."

"But the stench!" Toralei countered.

"I'm sure she can take a shower or something. She hasn't selected a extracurricular activity yet so she is ripe for the picking."

"Did you have to use the word ripe, Headmistress?"

"Sorry."

Toralei was excused and went back into the hallway where Scarah Screams and Operetta were waiting for her. They were both in their uniforms, and Operetta wore a half mask also in black with pink and white trim to match her uniform.

"So what was the meeting about?" Sarah asked.

"Besides how badly we're doing?" The pair nodded. "She wants us to ask Stinkmon to join the squad."

"Eww, you can't be series." Sarah cried.

"I have a very sensitive nose." Operetta added. Toralie gave her a dirty look.

"Hello, werecat, My nose is a lot more sensitive then yours is."

"Sorry. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll ask as I've been told. I wont be happy about it, but I'll do it."

* * *

"No. I will not join your squad." The monster nicknamed Stinkmon replied. She had dark skin with her hair was a wild mess and ragged looking, as if she had partial dreadlocks in it. The clothing she wore was no better. Her coveralls were stained in what they thought was likely food based, possibly even swamp yuck. In face most students were thinking she was some sort of swamp creature.

They pair were standing in an abandoned classroom. Earlier in the year a sewage pipe in the ceiling had burst and the room had not been entirely cleaned. That was where Stinkmon tended to spend time between classes or during study howl.

"Oh, now that's a shame, really it is." Toralei happily remarked.

"Your squad is so hopeless even I could not hope to help it." She finished. Toralei turned back to her, anger dripping off her almost as much as stink dropped off the other.

"Take a bath!" She yelled before turning to leave. The last thing she needed to do was get suspended for fighting.

"How did it go?" The Headmistress asked. Toralie gave a little started yowl.

"As expected. She said no."

"Let me talk to her."

"Really Headmistress I wouldn't want to put you out. Your time is very valuable after all."

"It's no problem." She remarked and passed through the door. Toralei couldn't help but listen in on the conversation.

"When you wrote to me asking to come back to school, I was more than happy to have you come back since we use to be friends." The headmistress stated. "But I don't recall your attitude ever being this bad. I realize you lost your girlfriend, but letting yourself go like this? I just can't believe it. You were always such a fashion plate."

"We all change Headmistress Vondergeist." Stinkmon replied. "Life can be hard for those of us whom are practically immortal."

"But to let yourself go like this."

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Fine, I understand, however, you still need an extracurricular activity. I would recommend the fearleading squad. They could use you. They have not won a competition in decades."

"I do not wish to replay those old memories. Maybe I will join that new flower arranging club."

"Flower arranging? Are you kidding me?" Spectra Vondergeist asked. Toralei didn't hear a response so she assumed that Stinkmon answered with a motion of some sort. "I'll give you another week to find an activity or else I'll have to follow proper procedures."

"Do not worry, I will find something to do."

Toralei didn't know if she should be relived or not. There was still a chance that smelly beast would end up on her squad. It was surprising to hear that Stinkmon had once been a friend of the headmistress. She wondered if she could check old fearbooks and find out who she was.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Toralei complained as she sat at the lunch table. "We need to win something this year. I refuse to let the squad's losing streak to continue on my watch."

"We just need more practice. Perhaps we can spy on some of our competition." Operetta suggested.

"That could work, but last time I tried I was caught." The werecat admitted. Her friends looked at her surprised but were cut off before they could questions her about it. "It was a humiliating experience and I don't want to talk about it." Toralei looked over at the corner table where Stinkmon sat. "I still don't know why the headmistress thinks she'd be help."

"Maybe her smell would scare off the competition." Scarah suggested with a smirk.

"Hey, look she's got a visitor." Operetta whispered. "It's the Flower Child. What does the flower monster want with the swamp on?." Toralei turned her head and concentrated so she could listen.

"Um, excuse me." Flower Child asked Stinkmon.

"What?" Stinkmon replied annoyed.

"I heard that you were interested in joining my flower arranging club. I wanted to see if that was true since it would be nice to have someone else in it." Flower Child stood there looking hopeful in her old style pink Lolita dress and its white flower patterned blouse. She had long knee high, pink, high-heeled boots. Her white hair had pink streaks, in braided pig tails with flowers weaved thoughout them. Her skin was a light green color.

"I do not know who told you that, however I will say I have no intention of joining your little flower club." Stinkmon remarked as she stood up. "Now go away!" She yelled and pointed towards the door. Flower Child looked stunned before she turned and ran off, pulling her hands up as if to hide a crying face.

"That was cold." Toralei remarked to her friends.

"What a bitch." Scarah stated.

"I'm so glad she's not on our squad." Operetta added with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Toralei hated to admit it, but ever since she'd heard the headmistress call Stinkmon a friend, she'd become fascinated with the swamp creature. She'd even spent a little time looking through the archives for the fearbook. She couldn't find anyone who went to school with the headmistress that looked like Stinkmon. She was baffled, and that just made her all the more curious.

"Are you seriously trying to say that Capitalism caused the collapse of the US in the early part of the 21st century?" Stinkmon exclaimed after the teacher finished speaking.

"Of course. Capitalism was an evil idea that ultimately failed." Miss Devilman stated. Stinkmon stood up and looked at her.

"That is such a load. I was there back then. I saw what happened, and even though I didn't pay the attention I should have, I was able to look back and see what fixed it." She stated, her voice controlled but obviously annoyed.

"Oh please inform us of what the problems were."

"A governmental power grab by the administration around the second decade. In fact there was a big push to try and socialize the United States to make it more like the countries in Europe at the time, even thought any idiot who looked could see the problems going on in Europe. Then there wast 'the powers that be' deciding that rather then do what a couple previous administrations had done to get out of recessions, they would go back and do something similar to what was done during the original Great Depression. Which mostly helped out those who worked for the government at the time, rather then the people who needed it. Not to mention government money going to loans to help companies who were invested in by major campaign donators to the president and his party. I mean look around, there is a reason why solar power never took off outside of use on orbital satellites. When the government stopped subsidizing the quote green energy systems at that time, it ended up causing an incentive to come up with something that worked, and that's why we now of the cold plasma generators we use today."

The entire class was staring at her in awe that she would contradict Miss Devilman. The teacher's face, normally a red color, was slowly turning purple.

"Heck if you really followed the money you could even see how many members of congress ended up multimillionaires. Not mention at the time, all those politicians who were crying about "Shared Sacrifice" were not themselves sacrificing anything, just the American people. Then you have students protesting partially because of student loans, with it never occurring to them that it's the actually cost of their university that should have been looked at, and the salaries of the professers and administrators. But of course they were being taught by those same overpaid instructors, so they shifted blame away from themselves." Stinkmon continued. Toralei waited for the teacher to explode. The girl kept speaking and giving examples of what she was talking about.

"I will not allow facts to get in the way of my teaching!" Miss. Devilman screamed at the girl pointing towards the door she added. "Get out and go to the headmistress's office!"

"Whatever you say." Stinkmon replied and got up from her desk. She left. A few moments later Toralei raised her hand, requesting a litter break. Instead of heading towards the restrooms, she went towards the headmistress's office so she could listen in.

"How many of your teachers are you planning on pissing off?" The Headmistress yelled. Toralei had never heard Headmistress Vondergeist yell at any student before.

"I believe I only have 2 left." Stinkmon replied.

"That's it. I have had enough. I've been lenient because we use to be friends, but now I'm putting my foot down."

"Try not to slip through the floor when you do." There was a pause. Toralei could head the headmistress whispering a countdown to herself.

"You will join the fearleading squad, or I will expel you, and you will also stop pissing off your teachers. After practice you have detention for the next 2 weeks. You will clean out the pit of despair."

"Yes Headmistress Vondergeist." Stinkmon replied. Toralei wasn't sure how she should feel about this. Stinkmon would be on the squad now, which meant she could learn more about her, but it also meant Stinkmon would be on the squad.

* * *

Three weeks after Stinkmon joined the fearleading squad, was the big prep rally. The squad had a new routine to show off to the crowd. They started their routine and Toralei was depressed about it. She'd been expecting since the Headmistress had pushed Stinkmon on the squad, that Stikmon would be good, but she showed no positive emotion or excitement at all. It really zapped her girls even more. They weren't even thirty seconds into their routine when some one screamed.

"OH MY RA!" The girls actually stopped and looked over towards the bleachers. Even the headmistress, who was down near the squad, looked up and over stunned. Standing up on the side in an angry pose was the Flower Child.. She started to stalk down the bleachers shoving the other monsters out of the way. No one had any idea how to react. The sweetest most gentle monster ever in the school looked absolutely pissed off. She pulled off her pink hair revealing a blac,k short hair-style with golden highlights, possibly real gold.

"Cleo?" the headmistress asked.

"Just what in Duat do you all think you're doing. You are the most depressing fearleading squad I have ever seen." She yelled as she got closer and heading straight for Stinkmon.

"And you, how could you ever allow such a travesty to be shown at a prep rally?" For the first time ever Toralei saw Stinkmon smile, revealing a pair of fangs. Her eyes went wide. Cleo, as in Cleo de Nile? She was a former captain of the fearleading squad from when the headmistress had been a student. That much she'd seen from the fearbook archives. She glanced again at Stinkmon, whose smile had gotten even larger, and she was giggling. Her whole manner had changed. A lot of monsters had fangs, but she was certain that Stinkmon must have been the vampire on the same squad as Cleo de Nile, Draculaura.

"I win." Draculaura said sweetly as Cleo got close to her. Cleo suddenly went from angry to upset.

"You tricked me!"

"Doesn't matter how I won, I still won the bet." She replied. The headmistress was speechless and just continued to stare at the pair of ghouls.

"Bet, what bet?" She finally asked.

"Well, which one of us could remain in character the longest." Draculaura commented.

"I was certain when you forced her onto the squad I would win, but she still managed to remain that dark lowly creature."

"Please, you actually started a club to keep from being around other monsters to make it easier on yourself. Draculaura countered. Spectra moved closer to the pair.

"What was the prize?"

"Loser has to dress as a maid and do all the cleaning next semester." Draculaura whispered.

"That doesn't sound too bad." The headmistress commented

"Have you seen this freak's collection of maid uniforms? Worse yet, her fetish uniforms are down right terrifying." Cleo whispered to Spectra, who blushed. Toralei listened in, and was just shocked by the group. Cleo glanced at her.

"Now, listen up girls, I need to know what you can do." Cleo stated. The entire assembly watched in silence as the former Flower Child, now held the fearleaders in her control. She named off different moves and nodded or frowned at the responses. Five minutes later she had them huddle together as she described to them a routine. Two minutes after that, they squad was doing it.

The routine itself was fairly simple, it had to be with the time frame, but there was something different. A certain excitement seemed to have taken hold of the squad, which transferred over to the other students. The rally became something special rather than the usual boring

* * *

Saturday morning, the Toralei and her squad mates were changing into their uniforms when Draculaura and Cleo entered into the locker room. The first thing the girl's noticed, there was no stink coming off the former Stinkmon.

Draculaura wore a pink, pleated skirt with a white lace petticoat under it. A black button up blouse with a pink vest accentuated her curves. She had black knee high boots with pink laces running up the front, with killer heels. Her hair now black and pink, was tied back into two braided pigtails. Her lips coated in pink lip gloss with her eyes accented with black and grey.

Cleo de Nile stood in front of them wearing a long black skirt, sliced up one side to her hip, showing off the sheer black thigh highs, under it. A pair of gold wedge sandals with ties that ran up her calves encased her feet. She wore a gold spagetti strapped tank top made from mummy wrappings, under a black leather half jacket. Her hair was still short with gold highlights in it and her lips were black with her eyes accentuated in gold.

"Wow." Scarah commented. The transformation of those two was incredible if not downright unbelievable.

"You may gaze upon my glory." Cleo announced a she held her head up high.

"Very modest." Toralei commented bring giggles from her girls. "I take it you are here to officially join the squad.

"Draculaura is, as she already has, I however will not be a squad member." Cleo stated.

"What?" Both Toralei and Draculaura exclaimed.

"I spoke with the Headmistress about it. It was decided that there would be too much tension between myself and the current captain. However, unlike Draculaura, who registered under her real name, and thus will be attending until she graduates, Lilly will be dropping out, and Cleo de Nile will be joining the Monster High faculty. I will be the new fearleading squad coach. The girls looked up at her stunned. Cleo looked directly at Draculaura and smirked adding, "And I look forward to coaching you."

Draculaura looked over at Toralei and squeaked "Help."

**The End.**

Anyone who has seen Read Garden, might notice the same title for the OVA. I sort of based this on that without adding the vigilante angle. It really was just a fun little thing to write.

I did once witness one of my history teachers yell at another student "I will not allow facts to get in the way of my teaching." I could not believe it. I wish I could have heard the rest of the conversation.

Believe it or not I wrote this before Vol 2 web story line had Nefra become the Squads coach. It amused me to see it.


End file.
